Everyday AkaFuri
by Hiyuki Ru
Summary: hanya kumpulan ficlet (?) ataupun drabble kehidupan sehari-hari AkaFuri. First Fic in this fandom from me. Chap11: "Kou, angkat pinggulmu lebih tinggi lagi."c"Gak mau, Sei!" "Aku bilang angkat, ya angkat. Ini biar lebih nyaman." warning: OOC! Furi, beberapa materi mengenai kesehatan, Typo, AkaFuri. mungkin akan menerima beberapa request untuk dimasukan ke series ini. RnR?
1. Maid & Butler Cafe

**Everyday AkaFuri**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya sebuah kumpulan ficlet maupun drabble mengenai keseharian AkaFuri dalam berbagai setting cerita**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei. Saya hanyalah seorang shipper yang meminjam chara buatannya.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Maid &amp; Butler Café**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, Furihata-kun mau membantu ku dengan menjadi salah satu butler di café ku kan? Hanya sampai aku mendapatkan pengganti dari butlerku yang keluar. Tolong ya, tolooong." Seorang gadis manis berambut hitam dengan potongan seperti laki-laki memohon kepada Furihata.

Furihata terlihat bingung dengan jawaban yang akan dia berikan. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin membantu, tapi ia takut jika nantinya ia malah kikuk dan malah membuat café gadis ini berantakan.

Gadis itu segera merangkul bahu Furihata, dan sebuah senyum penuh makna terlihat mengembang di wajahnya. "Ah, bayaran yang aku berikan sesuai dengan pekerjaan yang kau lakukan. Bisa untuk membeli hp terbaru jika banyak yang ingin dilayani oleh Furihata-kun."

Shots fired. Gadis ini sepertinya mengatahui kelemahan Furihata saat ini. Ia baru saja berniat mengganti handphone miliknya yang sudah mulai sering error, namun uang jajannya saja tidak akan cukup, dan tidak mungkin meminta ke orang tuanya yang baru saja memberikannya laptop baru.

"Jadi?" gadis tersebut memberikan ekspresi harap-harap cemas sambil terus berusaha membujuk Furihata.

"Aku terima tawaran Hiyuki-san."

"YATTA! Kalau begitu, hari Minggu besok aku tunggu di stasiun ya! Pekerjaan pertamamu sebagai butler dimulai hari itu. _Jaa ne_, jangan kelelahan, dan persiapkan diri sebaik mungkin ya! Sering periksa e-mail aku akan mengirimkan e-mail tata cara melayani pelanggan dan cara menjadi butler yang baik. Aku yakin Furihata-kun bisa. Semangat!" gadis itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Furihata yang berada dalam kondisi bingung. Furihata hanya berharap ia bisa melakukan yang terbaik dan bisa mengganti handphonenya sesegera mungkin.

.

.

Minggu pagi, atau bisa dibilang minggu pagi buta, Furihata sudah sampai di stasiun sesuai dengan janjinya dengan Hiyuki. Ia mengecek kembali jam tangannya. Sudah lewat 15 menit dari waktu janjian dengan Hiyuki. Saat melihat sekeliling ia melihat gadis tersebut menarik koper yang terlihat penuh, berbeda jauh dengan Furihata yang hanya membawa tas sedang dengan isi seperlunya.

"Maaf terlambat, aku harus mengambil kembali beberapa hal yang tertinggal. Sudah membawa semua hal yang aku suruh, kan?" gadis itu tanpa izin langsung mengambil tas Furihata dan memeriksa isinya. "ah, ternyata sudah semua. Kalau begitu ayo segera harus naik kereta pertama." Gadis itu melemparkan tas Furihata yang sudah diceknya dan berlari menarik Furihata di tangan kiri dankopernya di sebelah kanan.

Sungguh, Furihata bingung sebenarnya ia akan dibawa kemana oleh gadis ini dan dimana ia akan menjadi butler untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

"Nah, Furihata-kun, hari ini merupakan rangkain festival sekolah Rakuzan. Maid &amp; Butler café yang aku kelola mendapat undangan untuk mengisi salah satu booth disini. Sekarang ganti baju, dalam 10 menit kau sudah harus siap." Gadis itu memberikan sebuah uniform untuk butler yang terlihat sangat bagus, mengeluarkan sepatu pantofel hitam yang sudah dipoles oleh Furihata malam sebelumnya sehingga terlihat berkilauan, dan mendorong Furihata menuju toilet terdekat.

Furihata hanya terdiam di dalam toilet. Otaknya entah mengapa berjalan lambat memproses segala hal yang terjadi.

"Furihata-kun! Cepat ganti bajunya! Aku masih harus mendandani kau!" gedoran keras di pintu toilet dan teriakan dari Hiyuki menyadarkannya.

Secepat mungkin ia berganti pakaian memakai outfit yang lengkap. Kemeja putih, jas dengan ekor panjang a la butler, celana bahan panjang hitam, dan sepatu pantofel hitam miliknya. Furihata cukup terkejut pakaian yang disiapkan oleh Hiyuki ternyata pas dengan ukurannya, padahal seingatnya gadis itu tidak pernah menanyakan ukuran baju dan celananya.

"Humm… hum… masih harus dipoles dibeberapa bagian."Hiyuki menilai penampilan Furihata begitu Furihata keluar dari toilet. Gadis itu menarik Furihata ke bagian belakang booth tempat mereka akan membuka Maid &amp; Butler café.

Primer, foundation, bedak, sedikit highlight untuk menegaskan bentuk rahang Furihata dan sedikit polesan lipglos agar bibir Furihata terlihat cerah dan tidak terlalu kusam. Hiyuki mendandani Furihata dengan sangat terampil.

"Yup, selesai! Kyaaaa, Furihata-kun terlihat sangat keren. Penilaianku tidak pernah salah! Hahaha, nah sekarang, ayo kita mulai briefing!" gadis tersebut bersiul senang dan membawa Furihata untuk berkumpul dengan maid dan butler lainnya yang sudah siap.

Furihata hanya mengekor mengikuti Hiyuki untuk memulai briefing.

"Nah, semuanya. Seperti yang sudah aku beritahukan sebelumnya, ini Furihata Kouki yang akan menjadi butler menggantikan Takahashi-san yang sudah berpisah dari kita." Hiyuki memperkenalkan Furihata ke maid dan butler yang lain.

Senyuman diarahkan ke Furihata dari maid dan butler yang bekerja dengan Hiyuki. Furihata membalas dengan senyum canggung namun malah terkesan manis hingga membuat salah satu maid tersipu malu melihatnya.

"Aku yakin kalian semua bisa bekerja dengan baik hari ini. Jangan lupa senyum dan pelayanan terbaik kalian ya! Juga, aku minta bantuan kalian jika Furihata nanti mengalami beberapa kesulitan! Nah, _minna_, _ganba!_ Aku yakin kalian semua bisa melalui ini dengan sangat baik seperti sebelumnya!" Hiyuki mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara dan memberi semangat ke staf nya.

"OU!" teriakan dari maid dan butler membuat semangat mereka, dan membuat Furihata lebih percaya diri.

Semuanya langsung bersiap di dekat pintu, bersiap menerima dan menemani nona ataupun tuan yang akan mereka layani selama durasi waktu yang sudah ditentukan oleh manajemen café.

"Ah, Furihata-kun." Furihata segera menengok ke arah Hiyuki. "Jika nanti ada kesulitan, apapun itu, jangan sungkan bilang ya! Kami pasti membantumu." Hiyuki mengedipkan mata dan menepuk bahu Furihata yang dibalas dengan senyum yang membuat Hiyuki meleleh di tempat.

.

.

.

Furihata tersenyum senang karena nona pertama yang ia layani terlihat bahagia dan berkata lain kali ingin dilayani kembali oleh Furihata. Sebuah senyum lebar mengembang selama Furihata membersihkan meja agar bisa dipakai oleh pelanggan selanjutnya. Furihata tidak pernah merasa kepercayaan dirinya melambung setinggi ini.

"Ano, Furihata-kun…" sebuah panggilan yang terkesan hati-hati mengusik pekerjaan Furihata.

"Ada apa Hiyuki-san?" Furihata menyimpan lap yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan meja.

"Biasanya aku tidak pernah melakukan ini. Jadi, ketua OSIS SMA Rakuzan meminta agar ia dilayani oleh kau. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Hiyuki mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyesnya_. Dipandangi seperti itu, Furihata langsung mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kalau begitu, tolong ke depan ya! Dia sudah menunggu." Hiyuki mendorong Furihata setelah sebelumnya mengambil lap yang tadi digunakan oleh Furihata untuk mengelap meja.

"_Irrashai, Goshujin-sa…ma…_" Furihata tidak bisa menghilangkan keterkejutannya saat melihat seseorang yang harus ia layani.

Kami-sama! Furihata mengutuk ingatannya yang buruk. Mengapa ia lupa jika ketua OSIS Rakuzan adalah Akashi Seijuuro yang pada saat winter cup harus ia block, namun berakhir sia-sia. Furihata masih dalam posisi shock dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk dikepalanya.

"Apa kau akan terus membiarkan tuanmu berdiri disini, Kouki?" sebuah pertanyaan yang disampaikan dengan intonasi tajam dan menusuk membawa kembali Furihata ke kenyataan.

"Ah, maaf tuan, silahkan ikuti saya menuju tempat duduk tuan." Furihata memimpin Akashi menuju tempat duduk yang sudah disiapkan. Menarik kursi untuk Akashi dan menyerahkan menu.

"Aku pesan Earl Grey Tea dan strawberry cheese cake. Masing-masing dua." Akashi menyerahkan menu ke Furihata dan memandangi sekitar.

"Baik tuan, akan segera datang." Furihata segera memesankan pesanan Akashi dan menunggu dengan cemas. Sesungguhnya ia sangat khawatir karena harus melayani seorang Akashi. Ia tidak menyangka hari pertama pengalamannya sebagai butler harus melayani seornag Akashi Seijuuro.

Tanpa Furihata ketahui, sejak tadi Akashi terus memperhatikan Furihata. Tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Furihata. Kelakuan Akashi ini menarik perhatian Hiyuki yang berada di meja kasir.

"Ini pesanannya tuan." Furihata menaruh pesanan Akashi di meja, lalu duduk.

Sebuah keheningan yang canggung tercipta diantara mereka. Akashi hanya diam tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun.

"Makan." Sebuah perintah absolute keluar dari mulut Akashi.

"Maaf tuan?"

"Kau mendengarku, kan? Aku bilang makan, ya berarti kau makan yang satu lagi." Akashi mulai makan strawberry shortcake miliknya sambil terus memperhatikan Furihata. Mendapat perintah seperti itu Furihata hanya menuruti permintaan tuannya, karena café ini sendiri tidak melarang jika ada pelanggan yang ingin memberikan makanan yang ada di menu ke butler atau maid pilihan mereka.

"Apakah enak tuan?" Furihata mencoba berbasa-basi dan memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Hm.. normal, strawberry shortcake pada umumnya, namun earl grey teanya sangat nikmat, namun masih kalah nikmat dibandingkan memperhatikan ekspresimu saat menjilat whip cream yang berada di sudut bibirmu"

Demi Aida-senpai yang mendadak bisa masak, apa Akashi habis terbentur sesuatu sampai mengatakan hal gombal seperti itu? Furihata melirik jam tangan miliknya, berharap waktu pelayanan Akashi segera selesai.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah tidak ingin melayaniku hingga terus melirik jam?" Headshot, bull's eye, dan berbagai ungkapan yang menyatakan kebenaran dari perkataan Akashi.

"Ah, tidak tuan, hanya memastikan jika aku tidak terlalu asyik saja." Furihata menunjukan senyum terbaiknya meskipun terkesan takut-takut.

"Ah, aku ingin dilayani lagi oleh kau, hingga hari ini selesai."

Furihata Kouki shock ditempat. Harus melayani Akashi seharian bukanlah hal yang dia inginkin di hari pertamanya kerja.

"Ada apa Furihata?" Hiyuki mendatangi meja Akashi.

"Aku ingin seharian ini, disini terus dilayani oleh Furihata. Pasti bisa, kan?" tanpa tedeng aling-aling, basa-basi sedikitpun Akashi mengungkapkan tujuannya.

"EHHHHH!" Hiyuki shock ditempat mengikuti Furihata yang masih belum kembali ke kenyataan.

"Bagaimana?" pertanyaan Akashi membuat Hiyuki sadar.

"Ah, sebentar." Hiyuki segera menepuk bahu Furihata, menyadarkan butlernya yang masih shock. "Tolong ke belakang sebentar ya Furihata-kun, biar aku yang hadapi dulu disini."

Furihatanya hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat mereka bersiap sebelumnya. Berbagai hal masih berputar di kepala Furihata membuatnya tidak mengerti.

"Ano, Furihata-kun." Setelah 20 menit menunggu, akhirnya Hiyuki mendatangi Furihata yang terlihat lebih tenang.

"Iya, Hiyuki-san, jadi bagaimana?"

"Itu… hum… jadi, aku setuju dengan permintaan Akashi-san agar ia bisa dilayani oleh kau seharian ini. Tentunya dengan perjanjian, bayaran yang melebihi standar dan tidak boleh melakukan tindakan asusila ke kau. Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melawannya, dan bayaran untuk Furihata-kun akan sesuai dengan pelayanan yang Furihata-kun lakukan. Maaf, aku takut, sekali lagi maaf." Hiyuki membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf kepada Furihata yang membatu di tempat.

"Ano, Furihata-kun?"

Furihata hanya diam,dan berusaha senyum sebaik mungkin agar tidak membuat Hiyuki khawatir.

"T-tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku melayani Akashi-san dulu ya." Furihata berjalan bagaikan kehilangan roh. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka pengalaman pertamanya menjadi butler akan seperti ini. 

**Satu minggu kemudian.**

"Furihata-kuuuuuuun." Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu menarik tangan Furihata setelah sebelumnya berlari kencang ke arah Furihata yang sedang berkumpul dengan Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Ada apa, Hiyuki-san?"

Sebuah amplop coklat terulur kea rah Furihata. "Ini bayaranmu dari butler café kemarin! Terima kasih ya atas bantuannya. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu akan menjadi apa café ku kemarin jika tidak ada Furihata-kun."

Furihata segera menyimpan amplop tersebut di saku celananya.

"Nah, untuk selanjutnya, apakah Furihata-kun ingin bertahan atau tidak, terserah. Mengingat kemarin mungkin pengalaman pertama yang buruk ya. Hehe. Kalau bisa sih, aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang juga."

Furihata segera membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Hiyuki, "maaf Hiyuki-san, aku rasa aku tidak sanggup lagi menjadi butler di café mu. Maaf, semoga Hiyuki-san bisa mendapatkan butler yang lebih baik dibandingkan aku."

"Ah… sayang sekali, tapi tidak apa-apa. Semoga Furihata-kun senang ya bisa sekali bergabung dengan café ku. Sampai jumpa!" gadis tersebut langsung berlari meninggalkan Furihata.

Furihata hanya menatap tidak enak ke arah Hiyuki yang sudah pergi. Ia kembali memegang amplop coklat yang diberikan oleh gadis itu.

"Astaga!"

Furihata shock melihat jumlah uang yang ada di amplop tersebut. Jumlah uang tersebut bisa membantunya membeli handphone terbaru, melebihi kualitas handphonenya yang sekarang. Meskipun harus ketakutan dan canggung melayani Akashi Seijuuro seharian, setidaknya ia bisa membeli handphone baru pengganti handphonenya yang sudah rusak ini.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Omake

"Maaf, tidak bisa."

"Akan aku bayar berapapun." Akashi meminum tehnya dengan khidmat dan menatap kedua iris dark brown gadis dihadapannya dengan serius.

"Aku tidak bisa. Furihata itu salah satu asetku yang akan berguna ke depannya. Ia akan menarik banyak pelanggan nantinya, Akashi-san. Kuharap sebagai orang yang bekerja dibidang bisnis kau mengerti maksudku."

"Bagaimana jika kita buat perjanjian?" tidak ada kata kalah dalam kamus Akashi jika sudah berhubungan dengan bisnis, membuatya lebih agresif. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat perlawanan yang cukup berarti dari seorang gadis yang hanya membuka Maid &amp; Butler Café.

"Apa saja yang kau tawarkan?"

"Bantuan dana untuk pengembangan café mu, dan seorang butler baru yang menjanjikan."

"Hm… ditukar dengan pelayanan dari Furihata Kouki seharian? Aku tidak menyangka jika Akashi-san sebegitu menyukai Furihata-kun sampai mau melakukan pertukaran seperti itu." Akashi hanya diam tidak merespon lebih.

"Tidak, dilayani oleh Kouki seharian, serta ia harus berhenti menjadi butler di café mu ini." Akashi memberikan aura mengintimidasi miliknya.

Sungguh, Hiyuki amat sangat ingin tertawa melihat seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang seperti ini. Ia tidak menyangka menjadikan Furihata sebagai salah satu line up butler di Rakuzan akan membawa keuntungan sebesar ini.

"Baiklah, tapi aku ingin bayaranmu untuk hari ini sesuai dengan pelayanan yang akan Furihata berikan." Hiyuki tersenyum menyetujui. "Ah iya, Akashi-san, alasan Furihata-kun mau menjadi butler karena ia mau mengganti handphonenya yang sudah sering error. Ah aku yakin kau pasti mengerti maksudku, kan?" Hiyuki berdiri, mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Akashi dan segera berjalan ke Furihata yang menunggu.

.

.

Really Owari

.

. 

AHAHAHA, FIC PERTAMA DAN ANEH GINI _(:'3)_L intinya sih disini Akashi overprotective sama calon pasangannya nanti. Belom apa-apa udah berani manggil Kouki /kamu yang bikin nak/. OC disini ibaratnya jadi yang paling pertama tau kalo Akashi ngejar banget Furihata. Ahahaha, tapi kalo gak karena OC ini mungkin Furihata gak akan pernah ngerasain ngelayanin Akashi. Btw, maap itu Akashi dibikin gombal menjurus ero /dibuang/. Sebuah Fic yang Ru persembahkan untuk LECHI-tachi (_ _) sebenernya sih saking kurang asupan sampe bikin sendiri. Masih aneh, dan butuh banyak kritik saran. So, mind to Review?

.

.

arumru. kuroi-Ru


	2. Calling

**Everyday AkaFuri**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya sebuah kumpulan ficlet maupun drabble mengenai keseharian AkaFuri dalam berbagai setting cerita**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei. Saya hanyalah seorang shipper yang meminjam chara buatannya.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Calling**

**.**

**.**

Furihata membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke kasur tercintanya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ia sangat merasa lelah akibat latihan hari ini. Menjadi kapten dari tim basket Seirin yang diisi oleh banyak makhluk absurd tapi sangat berdedikasi untuk basket menjadi kesenangan dan beban tersendiri untuk Furihata.

Disaat lelah seperti ini, entah mengapa Furihata berpikiran untuk menghubungi kekasihnya. Akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang berkomunikasi akibat kesibukan masing-masing, kekasihnya yang menjadi ketua OSIS, membantu bisnis ayahnya, serta kapten dari tim Rakuzan yang sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk Winter Cup cukup menjadi alasan sehingga keduanya sangat sulit bertemu maupun hanya mengobrol lewat telpon ataupun email seperti biasa.

Drrrttt…. Drrrrttt…

Disaat Furihata asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri apakah akan menghubungi Akashi atau tidak, sebuah panggilan masuk membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sei?!" Furihata langsung duduk dengan posisi tegap dan memegang handphonenya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Halo Kouki, sudah lama kita tidak berbicara dan bertemu. Aku sedang berada di daerah dekat rumahmu. Ayo kita jalan, sekedar minum kopi dan temani aku untuk membeli jas baru." Furihata memerah mendengar suara kekasihnya di seberang sana.

"Halo, Kouki. Kau dengarkan? Cepatlah bersiap, sekitar sepuluh menit lagi aku akan sampai di depan rumahmu."

"Ah, iya Sei, aku mendengarmu. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan langsung bersiap. Sampai jumpa sepuluh menit lagi." Suara Furihata terdengar sangat senang hingga membuat Akashi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

Furihata langsung berdiri, bersiap untuk mandi sebentar sebelum jalan bersama Akashi. Ia tidak ingin tubuhnya bau keringat disaat ia harus bertemu dengan orang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui itu.

Ah, Furihata tidak tau kemana hilangnya rasa lelah sehabis latihan tadi. Ia hanya tersenyum dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya perkataan seseorang yang bilang jika kamu lelah dan mendapatkan telpon dari orang yang kau sayangi akan membuat capekmu hilang benar. Karena Furihata Kouki, baru saja mengalami hal tersebut.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Yahoo! Ru kembali. Kali ini dengan drabble yang amat singkat. Terinspirasi oleh sebuah quotes nyangsrang di timeline nya Ru /blushing/ entah kenapa menurut Ru itu manis. Ya gimana ya, ini sekedar cerita kalo ya secapek apapun kamu, jika kamu udah dihubungin sama orang yang kamu sayang itu bakalan hilang rasa capeknya :D so, jadi buat minna-san yang punya orang yang disayangi, coba hubungi mereka ya disaat mereka lelah, siapa tau itu bakal bikin mereka semangat. See you.

Mind to Review?

Sign,

.

.

arumru. kuroi-ru


	3. Vampire's Story

**Everyday AkaFuri**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya sebuah kumpulan ficlet maupun drabble mengenai keseharian AkaFuri dalam berbagai setting cerita**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei. Saya hanyalah seorang shipper yang meminjam chara buatannya.**

**Warning: OOC!Furihata, Badass!Furihata, Reincarnation, Vampire**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Vampire's Story**

**.**

**.**

Akashi Seijuuro sangat membenci vampire, ya apapun yang terjadi ia sangat membenci makhluk liar penghisap darah tersebut. Jika bertanya apa penyebab Akashi membenci maklhuk yang dikabarkan dikutuk oleh Tuhan tersebut, jawabannya hanya satu. Itu semua karena ibunya meninggal kehabisan darah akibat makhluk itu.

Dor…

Sebuah peluru berisi air suci menembus kepala sesosok makhluk yang sedang asyik menghisap darah seorang pemuda malang yang sekarang sudah kehabisan darah. Akashi terlihat kesal karena ia telat menyelamatkan pemuda itu.

"Tetsu, aku sudah menghabisi makhluk level E di distrik 13. Silahkan kerjakan sisanya." Sang pelaku penembakan terhadap vampire tersebut segera menutup handphone flip merahnya dan segera memasukannya ke saku celananya. Ia hanya menatap jijik makhluk yang sudah menjadi kumpulan abu tersebut, dan segera berjalan menjauh. Rambut magentanya melambai perlahan mengikuti arah angin malam yang berhembus.

"Ne, seperti biasa, pekerjaan bagus, Akashi Seijuuro-san." Sebuah suara dengan nada seduktif terdengar di telinga kanan Akashi.

Dor..

Sebuah peluru suci hampir menembus kepala sumber suara seduktif tersebut. Yang menjadi sasaran hanya melompat dengan gerakan yang sangat indah, apalagi cahaya bulan purnama yang menjadi background menambah keindahan makhluk tersebut.

"Ne, ne, kenapa kejam sekali? Jika aku telat nol koma nol satu detik saja, aku bisa mejadi kumpulan abu juga. Sudah tiga minggu loh kita tidak bertemu. Seperti biasa, sambutanmu memang beda dari yang lain ya." Laki-laki dengan rambut coklat tersebut tersenyum manis ke arah Akashi yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan muak.

"Berisik, Furihata Kouki." Akashi hanya menatap malas Furihata, dan berjalan kembali menuju kantornya.

"Hmm… seperti biasa, bau darahmu sangat lezat ya. Padahal masih tertutup dan berada di dalam pembuluh darahmu."

Entah sejak kapan Furihata mengendus leher Akashi yang terekspos.

"Brengsek!" sebuah tembakan kembali diarahkan ke kepala Furihata. Dengan cepat Furihata menghindar dan berdiri di salah satu atap toko kue.

"Maa, untuk hari ini itu saja, sampai jumpa nanti." Furihata menghilang diantara hembusan angin malam yang kencang.

"Brengsek…" Akashi terus mengutuk makhluk tersebut.

.

.

Furihata Kouki, seorang vampire level S. Seorang vampire keturunan darah murni. Di setiap catatan tidak pernah disebutkan jika ia pernah menghisap darah manusia. Sering ikut serta dalam pemusnahan vampire level E yang sudah diluar kendali.

Akashi menutup catatan mengenai Furihata Kouki, vampire yang baru saja ia temui tadi. Ia masih tidak habis pikir dengan makhluk itu. Untuk apa ia ikut menghabisi vampire level E dan juga entah mengapa sejak pertama kali Akashi bertemu dengan Furihata, ia terlihat sangat senang dan selalu membuntuti kemanapun Akashi pergi.

"Akashi-kun, sedang apa?"

"Ah, kau Tetsuya, hanya membaca beberapa catatan." Akashi segera mengembalikan buku catatan tersebut ke rak buku dibelakangnya.

"Apa Furihata-kun mendekati Akashi-kun lagi?"

Akashi hanya diam. Ya memang sejak pertama kali ia memulai tugasnya sebagai seorang Hunter, sejak saat itu pula Furihata selalu mengikutinya dan itu bukanlah sebuah rahasia lagi bagi hunter yang lain.

"Lebih baik Akashi-kun tidak perlu terlalu galak terhadapnya." Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya saat Kuroko mengatakan hal tersebut. Kuroko Tetsuya, kepala Hunter yang merupakan organisasi penumpas kebrutalan vampire di Jepang, menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu galak terhadap vampire, level S pula.

"Apa vanilla shake tersebut sudah meracunimu? Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap seperti itu. Lagipula dia vampire level S, meskipun di catatannya ia tidak pernah menghisap darah manusia entah selama berapa ratus tahun, tapi tetapsaja ia merupakan vampire yang membutuhkan darah untuk kelangsungan hidupnya." Akashi berjalan keluar ruangan, entah mengapa ia muak dengan perkataan Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, tunggu sebentar." Akashi berhenti dan membalikan badannya menatap Kuroko.

"Furihata-kun bukanlah ancaman bagi kita para hunter, maupun manusia biasa. Memang benar jika Furihata-kun adalah vampire level S, tapi apa Akashi-kun ingat? Vampire level S darah murni, tidak akan bisa sembarangan meminum darah agar mereka tetap hidup." Kuroko berkata dengan wajah datar, dan segera duduk sambil membaca catatan yang tadi dibaca oleh Akashi.

Akashi membanting pintu dan berjalan keluar dari kantor Hunter dengan perasaan kesal.

.

.

Akashi berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah pertokoan di distrik 13. Ia mendapatkan kabar jika ada serangan dari vampire level E disana.

Saat ia sampai, ia melihat Furihata sedang menghunuskan kukunya yang tajam dengan kecepatan yang tinggi kea rah dada vampire tersebut. Vampire tersebut langsung terdiam dan menjadi abu akibat perlakuan Furihata.

Akashi yang kesal karena pekerjaannya sudah lebih dahulu diselesaikan oleh Furihata berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut hingga sebuah suara jatuh yang cukup keras mendistraksi Akashi hingga ia menghampiri sumber suara tersebut.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian Akashi kedahuluan oleh Furihata untuk menghabisi vampire level E. sudah selama itu pula Furihata tertidur di salah satu ruangan tersembunyi di kantor Hunter tempat Akashi bekerja.

"Terima kasih sudah membawa Furihata-kun saat itu." Kuroko berterima kasih kepada Akashi yang mau repot membawa Furihata ke kantor Hunter.

Akashi hanya berdecih dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah mengapa saat kemarin ia mendadak melihat Furihata terjatuh dengan kondisi sangat pucat yang tidak normal bagi seorang vampire, ia malah membawa Furihata dan memberikannya ke Kuroko yang saat itu berjaga. Entah mengapa, bukannya mengambil kesempatan itu untuk membunuhnya, Akashi malah membawa Furihata untuk menolongnya. Sungguh, Akashi tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan sistem syaraf di otaknya. Padahal kemarin adalah saat yang paling bagus untuk menghabisi Furihata.

"Ah, sudah bangun Furihata-kun?" sambutan hangat dari Kuroko membuat Furihata tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Jika ingin berterima kasih, berterima kasihlah kepada Akashi-kun. Ia yang membawa Furihata-kun kesini." Akashi berdecih tidak suka karena Kuroko mengungkapkan siapa penolong sebenarnya Furihata.

"Hahaha, aku tidak menyangka, aku kira kau akan memakai kesempatan itu untuk membunuhku, Akashi-san. Tapi terima kasih." Sebuah senyuman tulus diberikan oleh Furihata. Entah mengapa Akashi merasakan hangat saat ia melihat senyuman Furihata, dan seperti merasakan déjà vu.

"Ah ya Furihata-kun, sepertinya kondisimu makin menurun akibat sudah terlalu lama tidak meminum darah. Kalau boleh tau, kapan terakhir kali Furihata-kun meminum darah?" Akashi mengernyit tidak suka ke arah Kuroko.

"Ah, aku tidak ingat. Sepertinya sudah sangat lama. Mungkin sudah 478 tahun yang lalu."

Akashi dan Kuroko menatap Furihata dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mereka tidak menyangka jika ada seorang vampire yang sanggup bertahan hidup dengan tidak menghisap darah selama itu.

"Apakah Furihata-kun mau mencoba pil darah? Biasanya ini selalu berhasil untuk para vampire." Kuroko memberikan sebuah pil dan segelas air putih untuk Furihata.

"Maaf Kuroko-kun, kau tau kan permasalahanku." Furihata mengembalikan pil darah dan air ke Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas karena mengetahui permasalahan sesungguhnya Furihata.

"Aku akan semakin melemah bahkan mungkin mati jika tidak mendapatkan darah yang pas. Aku hanya bisa meminum darah 'orang itu' karena vampire darah murni level S, hanya bisa meminum darah satu orang saja yang merupakan pasangannya." Furihata berkata sendu sambil melirik ke arah Akashi.

Kuroko yang mengerti perkataan Furihata hanya menghela nafas. "Lebih baik Furihata-kun tetap berada disini hingga kondisinya lebih stabil." Kuroko keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil membawa nampan berisi air dan pil darah.

Akashi yang enggan berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Furihata mengikuti Kuroko keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Akashi-san." Akashi berbalik melihat kea rah Furihata. "Terima kasih." Sebuah senyuman Furihata berikan ke Akashi. Akashi keluar dengan perasaan gusar.

.

.

"Jadi, Akashi-kun sudah mengerti kan apa maksud perkataanku?" Kuroko menghisap vanilla milkshake miliknya sambil menatap Akashi yang entah mengapa terlihat gusar dantidak tenang. Sungguh terlihat tidak seperti Akashi yang biasanya.

"Tetsuya, kau pasti tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kan?" Akashi terlihat gusar dan menuntut penjelasan dari Kuroko. Yang diajak bicara hanya menatap langit malam dengan bulan yang hamper purnama, besok mungkin akan terjadi bulan purnama.

"Tetsuya, kau tau kan aku tidak suka diabaikan?"

"Akashi-kun ingatkan, jika aku ini masih atasanmu?"

"Cih, menyebalkan. Apapun itu yang kalian sembunyikan, aku akan membuktikannya sendiri." Akashi segera keluar dari ruangan Kuroko, membanting pintu dengan kasar, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karena ia adalah Akashi Seijuuro, dan Akashi tidak pernah gagal mengetahui apa yang ingin dia ketahui.

.

.

Malam ini Kuroko menugaskan Akashi untuk menjaga Furihata. Malam bulan purnama merupakan hal yang berbahaya bagi vampire level S seperti Furihata. Jika ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, bisa saja ia menyerang anggota Hunter yang ada disana, dan Kuroko maupun Akashi tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Akashi masuk ke kamar tempat Furihata ketika laki-laki itu sedang menatap sendu ke arah bulan purnama. Akashi yang melihatnya bingungdengan apa yang ada di pikiran vampire tersebut.

"Ah, selamat malam Akashi-san." Furihata tersenyum ke arah Akashi yang memilih untuk segera duduk di sofa di pojok ruangan tersebut. "Aku tidak menyangka jika Akashi-san mau menemaniku malam ini. Apa Akashi-san berniat menyerahkan darah Akashi-san kepadaku?"

Sebuah sudut siku-siku imajiner muncul di kepala Akashi, "Teruslah bermimpi, penghisap darah sialan."

Saat Akashi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, tanpa sengaja tangannya tergores oleh besi teralis ruangan tersebut hingga mengucurkan darah lumayan banyak. Belum sempat Akashi menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, ia sudah terlebih dahulu jatuh terlentang di lantai, dengan Furihata yang berada di atasnya dan mengunci pergerakan Akashi.

Akashi yang terkejut hanya bisa menatap mata emas Furihata yang berkilat redup. Tatapannya sangat tersiksa melihat darah yang mengalir dari luka yang muncul di tangan Akashi. Selain itu entah mengapa Akashi malah terdiam dan entah mengapa lagi-lagi mengalami déjà vu dengan kondisinya saat ini.

Furihata masih menatap darah yang mengalir. Ia terlihat sangat tersiksa dan entah sejak kapan cairan bening itu terkumpul di sudut mata Furihata.

"Maaf, maafkan aku…" Furihata terus menangis sambil menghisap darah yang mengalir dari luka di tangan Akashi.

Akashi entah mengapa hanya diam menatap Furihata yang terus menangis sambil menghisap darahnya. Alih-alih menendang dan menembak kepala Furihata, Akashi malah mengelus rambut coklat Furihata. Membiarkannya menjilat darahnya dari luka tersebut hingga tidak ada darah lagi yang keluar.

Furihata masih terus menangis setelah ia selesai meminum darah Akashi yang muncul akibat luka tersebut. Memeluk Akashi dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Akashi, seakan ia mencari perlindungan, mencari kehangatan, dan memohon maaf atas hal yang ia lakukan.

Akashi membelai lembut rambut Furihata, menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah vampire darah murni tersebut, "Furihata Kouki, aku minta penjelasan dan pertanggung jawabanmu."

Furihata hanya tersenyum dan memeluk erat Akashi.

.

.

"Aaa… jadi, Akashi-kun sudah tau semua?" Kuroko menatap Akashi yang sedang duduk memangku Furihata di pangkuannya. Ia tidak menyangka semuanya akan terungkap hari ini.

"Ya, ternyata semua dugaanku benar jika aku ini adalah reinkarnasi dari pasangan Kouki di masa lalu, satu-satunya orang yang bisa dimunum darahnya oleh Kouki, dan berani sekali kau Tetsuya tidak memberitahukan hal sepenting ini kepadaku." Akashi mengelus rambut Furihata, sesekali memilin rambut coklat tersebut.

"Karena ini permintaan dari Furihata-kun, dan tidak seru jika semuanya langsung diungkapkan. Lagi pula, kebencian Akashi-kun terhadap vampire saat pertama masuk sangat besar. Aku yakin yang ada Akashi-kun akan membakar kantor ini jika sejak awal aku beritahu." Kuroko menanggapi datar sambil meminum vanilla milkshake kesukaannya.

"Yang paling penting saat ini kalian sudah kembali bersama, dan kehidupan Furihata-kun akan terus terjamin selama Akashi-kun tetap hidup. Selamat Furihata-kun, menunggu ratusan tahun, akhirnya pasanganmu bereinkarnasi dan kalian bisa bertemu kembali."

"Hehehe." Furihata hanya tersenyum ke arah Kuroko sambil memeluk erat Akashi.

"Jadi, apakah kalian akan menikah?"

"Secepatnya, aku dan Kouki akan menikah."

.

.

Owari

.

.

Omake

.

.

"Kouki."

"Ya Sei?"

"Kenapa dulu saat aku hampir mati, kau tidak menjadikan aku vampire saja? Agar aku bisa terus bersama dengan kau, dan kau tidak perlu menyiksa dirimu sendiri hingga tidak meminum darah selama ratusan tahun?" Akashi menatap serius ke kedua mata Furihata yang sudah kembali ke warna matanya yang normal.

"Karena aku tidak mau Sei menjadi makhluk terkutuk sepertiku. Apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin Sei tetap menjadi manusia. Ini adalah keputusanku sejak dulu, dan apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap pada keputusanku. Hingga tiba saatnya Sei harus kembali ke pangkuan Tuhan, aku tidak akan mau lepas dari Sei, dan jika Sei kembali ke Tuhan nanti aku akan terus menunggu hingga reinkarnasimu kembali hidup di dunia ini."

Sebuah ciuman, mendarat di bibir Furihata Kouki.

.

.

Really Owari

.

.

Yahoooo…. Ru kembali hadir. Kali ini mencoba mewujudkan salah satu request dari Yozorra yang minta cerita fantasy AkaFuri. Selesai dalam waktu 1 jam, sungguh merupakan suatu rekor terbaru dalam sejarah Ru ngetik fic. Semoga bisa dimengerti yah :"D /gross sobbing/ alur nya cepet, karena jujur ini sebenernya bisa jadi fic MC tapi aku terlalu mager dan merasa itu mendo kalo harus dijadiin 2 chapter, karena bakalan terabaikan seperti fic yang lain :"D semoga tetap bisa dimengerti ya. Kalau ada yang kurang dimengerti bisa ditanyain di kolom review ataupun lewat PM.

Oh iya sekarang balesan review chap kemarin

Lala: lel, aku inget kamu kok. Wwww gak nyangka bakalan dibilang ficnya manis :"D aku minderan sumpah orangnya sebenernya. Insyaallah bakalan terus aktif disini, selama lagi gak kuliah. Btw maaf yah, gak maksud bikin diabetes sumpah :"D

Yozorra: maaf yah chapter keduanya singkat. Soalnya kalau dipanjangin, akunya yang gak dapet feels gimana yang enak nulisnya. Ah iya, ini fic requestnya, apakah memenuhi? Atau masih ada yang harus ditambahin?

Michi. Michiyo. 1: aaah, maaf yah dipotong dibagian situ. Aku soalnya udah gak ada ide lagi /crais/ yes, ada yang setuju kalo capek itu dihubungin sama yang disayang bakalan bikin semangat u,u jangan lupa sebarkan semangatnya yaaaaa :D

Nry Rinca: insyaallah sampai tanggal 8 februari bakalan update setiap hari. Kecuali tanggal 4, 5, 6 soalnya harus keluar kota :"D sisanya ketika kuliah minimal seminggu sekali updatenya. www, maaf gak maksud bikin diabetes, tapi aku rasa LECHI-tachi butuh sesuatu yang bikin diabetes /jduk/ makasih udah review :D

Calico: iya, sampai tanggal 8 akan update setiap hari. Bahkan bisa sehari 2x tergantung mood :"D yup, chapter 2 juga favorite aku, soalnya pernah ngalamin sendiri juga sih xD makasih udah review :D

Saa, sekian dari Ru kali ini. So, mind to review?

Sign,

.

.

arumru. kuroi-Ru


	4. Demam

**Everyday AkaFuri**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya sebuah kumpulan ficlet maupun drabble mengenai keseharian AkaFuri dalam berbagai setting cerita**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei. Saya hanyalah seorang shipper yang meminjam chara buatannya.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Demam**

**.**

**.**

Furihata hanya bisa tergeletak lemas di kasurnya. Demamnya sudah terlalu tinggi, dan ia hanya sendirian di rumah hari ini karena yang lain mengunjungi neneknya di luar kota.

Drrrt… Drrrttt….

Getar hp Furihata membuatnya terusik, ia terlalu lemas bahkan untuk mengangkat telpon yang masuk.

"Halo… enghh… ini siapa? Aku tidak pesan bubur karena sakit." Furihata mulai menjawab melantur, kebiasaannya sejak dulu jika sudah demam.

"Halo, Kouki. Kau kenapa? Sakit?" suara disebrang terdengar khawatir mendapati suara yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Hah? Halo? Aku matikan yah." Furihata langsung mematikan sambungan telpon dan memilih untuk tidur.

Akashi menatap handphonenya dengan heran. Tidak biasanya Furihata seperti itu ketika menjawab telponnya. Entah mengapa Akashi menjadi khawatir dengan keadaan Furihata.

"Ada jadwal lain untuk hari ini dan besok?" Akashi bertanya ke sopir sekaligus asistennya. Ia hari ini berada di Tokyo mengurusi pekerjaan dan berniat untuk mengunjungi Furihata jika sempat.

"Tidak ada tuan. Semuanya sudah selesai."

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku ke rumah Kouki. Hari ini aku menginap disana saja." Akashi melonggarkan dasi yang melilit lehernya dan kembali mencoba menelpon kekasihnya.

"Baik." Mobil yang ditumpangi Akashi memutar balik, menuju rumah Furihata Kouki.

.

"Kouki.." Akashi langsung masuk ke rumah Furihata yang tidak terkunci. Ia bingung karena lampu tidak ada yang menyala padahal di luar sudah mulai gelap.

Akashi terus berjalan menuju kamar Furihata. Sejak mereka resmi berpacaran, Akashi sering menginap di rumah Furihata sehingga ia hapal dengan seluk beluk rumah Furihata.

Begitu sampai di kamar Furihata, Akashi terkejut melihat Furihata yang menggigil dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Begitu menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Furihata, Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Mengira apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Furihata hingga ia bisa demam parah seperti ini.

Tidak membuang waktu, Akashi segera menggantikan baju Furihata yang basah karena keringat. Tidak, ia tidak berpikiran untuk menyerang chihuahuanya seperti biasa karena kondisinya yang seperti ini.

Setelah mengganti baju, Akashi segera mengambil plester penurun demam dan termometer yang ada di kotak P3K. Akashi segera mengecek suhu Furihata yang ternyata mencapai 38.3 derajat, segera ia pasangkan plester penurun demam dan menyelimuti Furihata dengan selimut tebal.

Akashi segera menuju dapur, membuatkan bubur untuk Furihata. Meskipun ia memiliki koki di rumahnya, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa memasak. Memang tidak seenak buatan kokinya, tapi makanannya layak untuk dimakan.

Setelah bubur matang, Akashi mengisi _pitcher_ air dengan air yang banyak, mengambil nampan menaruh gelas, pitcher air yang sudah ia isi, dan juga bubur serta obat penurun demam. Ia membawa itu semua ke kamar Furihata.

"Kouki, ayo makan dulu, kemudian minum obat."

"Nghh... sebentar…" Furihata mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar ke kepala tempat tidurnya.

"Buka mulutmu." Akashi menyuapkan sesendok buburyang sudah dia dinginkan dengan mengipasinya. Hell no, Akashi tidak akan meniup bubur tersebut karena meniup bubur yang panas tidak baik.

Furihata memakan bubur tersebut dan malah hampir memuntahkannya.

"Kouki, berani kau muntahkan awas saja. Kau masih harus minum obat dan perutmu tidak boleh kosong." Perintah Akashi absolute.

Furihata menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena demam. "Uh, rasanya aneh Sei, pahit."

"Itu karena kau sedang sakit." Akashi mulai kesal dengan sikap manja kekasihnya yang berbeda dari biasa. "Cepat habiskan, kemudian minum obat." Akashi kembali menyuapkan bubur ke Furihata. Apapun yang terjadi, bubur itu harus habis dan Furihata harus meminum obatnya.

Setelah meminta – dengan memaksa tentunya – Furihata menghabiskan buburnya, akhirnya buburnya sudah habis, dan ia juga sudah meminum obatnya.

"Kau tidur saja. Sisanya biar aku yang urus." Akashi menutupi seluruh badan Furihata dengan selimut tebal. Ia merapihkan bekas makan Furihata dan juga pakaian kotor yang ada di kamar Furihata.

"Nghhh.. baunya Sei…" Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia kembali ke kamar Furihata dan mendapati kekasihnya menciumi jas yang sengaja ia taruh dekat tempat tidur chihuahuanya dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Kouki?"

Furihata masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, ia terus menciumi dan memeluk jas Akashi. Bahkan sekarang ia membenamkan kepalanya ke jas Akashi.

Sungguh, ekspresi Furihata saat ini menggoda iman seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Ia segera mengambil handphone yang berada di saku celananya, dan memfoto kekasihnya saat ini. Akashi tersenyum sendiri melihat hasil fotonya. Furihata yang tersenyum dengan muka kemerahan karena demam sambil memeluk jasnya itu merupakan suatu keindahan tersendiri untuk Akashi.

Suara telepon rumah membuyarkan pikiran Akashi. Secepat mungkin ia mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Halo."

"Halo? Eh? Kouki? Halo, ini siapa ya?" suara diseberang bertanya bingung.

"Ini aku, Akashi Seijuuro. Furihata tidak bisa menjawab telpon karena sedang istirahat akibat demam."

"Ah, Akashi-san ya. Ini ibunya Kouki. Kouki demam ya? Ah kalau begitu tolong rawat Kouki ya. Kami sedang menginap di rumah neneknya. Kemungkinan baru kembali besok sore. Obat ada di kotak P3K, plester penurun demam juga ada disana. Bahan makanan untuk membuat bubur juga ada di kulkas. Jika Akashi-san ingin membeli makanan bisa juga menggunakan uang yang aku taruh di kantung yang aku tempel di kulkas."

Akashi hanya diam mendengarkan ibu Furihata yang terus menerus menjelaskan letak barang-barang untuk merawat Furihata yang sakit. Tanpa diberitahu, Akashi hapal betul dengan letak tiap barang yang ada di rumah kekasihnya ini.

"Mengerti kan Akashi-san?"

"Iya, mengerti. Aku juga sudah ingat semua."

"Ah iya, satu lagi Akashi-san. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, namun kebiasaan Kouki ketika sedang sakit kadang mencium bau apapun yang dia sukai. Dia biasanya paling suka mencium bau pakaian yang baru saja dijemur sih. Ah, sudah dulu ya Akashi-san, nanti akan aku telpon lagi. Mohon bantuannya ya."

Akashi menyeringai senang mendengar perkataan ibu – calon mertua Akashi – Furihata. Ia kembali menatap Furihata yang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk jasnya.

Akashi mengambil posisi yang nyaman di samping Furihata, berniat menemani kekasihnya tidur malam ini. Setelah menyamankan posisi, Akashi menarik selimut, bersiap menuju alam mimpi, tentunya sambil memeluk erat Furihata, tidak akan membiarkan chihuahuanya ini pergi kemanapun.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Omake

.

.

Furihata menggeliat mencoba bangun, entah mengapa ia malah mencium bau Akashi yang sangat jelas di hidungnya. Masih terlalu malas untuk membuka mata, Furihata menyentuh bagian depan wajahnya, dan entah mengapa ia malah merasakan sebuah dada yang bidang, bukannya sebuah boneka singa pemberian kekasihnya. Furihata buru-buru membuka mata untuk membuktikan keanehan yang terjadi.

Saat ia membuka mata, yang ia lihat adalah dada bidang Akashi yang tertutupi kemeja putihnya, dan tangan kekasihnya yang melingkar dan memeluk erat bagian pinggang Furihata.

"Oh, sudah bangun Kouki?" Akashi melepaskan pelukan di pinggang Furihata, mencoba mengecek suhu tubuh Furihata menggunakan tangannya.

Yang di cek hanya diam menatap Akashi bingung.

"Ah, sepertinya demammu sudah turun," Akashi mengelus pelan rambut Furihata. "Selamat pagi." Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Furihata, membuat pipinya merah semerah tomat.

"S-Sei… K-kenapa kau ada disini?" Furihata terlihat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Yang ia ingat hanyalah kemarin sore ia terkapar akibat demam, dan saat bangun ia menemukan dirinya dan Akashi tidur bersama di kasurnya.

"Kemarin kau demam, aku yang mengurusmu."

"Oh… terima kasih."

"Ya, lebih baik kita sarapan. Kau diamlah disini, aku yang akan menyiapkan makanan. Jangan membantah, kau baru saja sembuh." Akashi segera bangun dari tempat tidur, ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga kekasihnya yang baru sembuh itu.

"Sei…" Furihata memanggil Akashi sambil menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan selimut.

Yang dipanggil hanya melirik dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku semalaman." Wajah Furihata memerah saat mengucapkan hal itu. Ia menguatkan genggamannya ke selimut yang di pegangnya.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan apa-apa Kouki." Akashi kembali mengelus rambut Furihata. "Ah ya, aku baru tau, jika kau sangat suka mencium bauku. Mulai saat ini, minimal sebulan dua kali kita harus bertemu, dan aku akan mengirimkan jaketku – yang tentunya dengan bauku di jaket tersebut – kepadamu. Sehingga jika kau dalam keadaan demam, kau bisa mencium bauku saja, tidak boleh yang lain."

Furihata tambah memerah mendengar perkataan Akashi. Ia tidak menyangka jika kebiasaannya akan diketahui oleh kekasihnya itu.

Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan segera ke dapur menyiapkan sarapan mereka.

.

.

Really Owari

.

.

DA INI APA ATUH, AKU BIKIN APA /flip laptop/ orz, maafkan ya semuanya /crais/ ini sebenernya plotnya kepikiran pas minggu lalu ketika Ru lagi demam. Well, Ru emang punya kebiasaan aneh kayak Furihata gitu kalo lagi demam parah. Mangkanya temen-temen deket Ru kalo misalkan udah demam parah jadi pada pusing sendiri. Tapi, tapi nyiumin bau orang yang disuka emang kesenangan sendiri sih /heh/ #bukakartu. Romance gagal /berguling/ semoga suka ya sama chapter kali ini :) oh iya, ini bakalan update terus tiap hari selama Ru liburan kuliah :) btw kalo ada yang punya request bisa ditulis di review ataupun PM. Insyaallah bakalan Ru coba bikin. So, Mind to review?

Sign,

.

.

arumru. kuroi-ru


	5. Lucky or Unlucky?

Furihata Kouki saat ini mengutuk keberuntungannya. Ia lebih memilih mengatakan ini sebagai kesialan dibandingkan sebuah keberuntungan.

.

.

**Everyday AkaFuri**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya sebuah kumpulan ficlet maupun drabble mengenai keseharian AkaFuri dalam berbagai setting cerita**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei. Saya hanyalah seorang shipper yang meminjam chara buatannya.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Lucky or Unlucky?**

**.**

**.**

Furihata Kouki terlihat ketakutan dan tidak berani menatap sesosok laki-laki di depannya. Ia terus menunduk, lebih tertarik menatap sepasang sepatu sneakersnya yang kotor dibandingkan sesosok makhluk absolut dengan rambut merah yang seharusnya tidak berada di Tokyo.

Seharusnya hari ini akhirnya ia bisa menikmati red velvet yang diidamkannya tanpa mendapat gangguan apapun dari siapapun. Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari dimana ia bisa memanjakan dirinya sendiri setelah berjuang menyisihkan uang sakunya yang memang tidak seberapa untuk membeli red velvet satu loyang, dan menikmatinya sendiri. Sekali lagi Furihata tegaskan kata sendiri.

"Kau akan membiarkan kue itu membusuk? Sepertinya kau lebih tertarik memakan sepatu kotormu itu dibandingkan memakan kue yang sudah kau beli."

Oh Tuhan! Ingin rasanya Furihata lari saat ini juga dibandingkan harus memakan kue yang sudah dibelinya ditemani oleh kapten tim Rakuzan tersebut. Lagipula, untuk apa kapten tim Rakuzan, ketua osis, mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai, lawannya ketika Winter Cup, makhluk paling absolut tersebut duduk di hadapannya, memakai seragam pelayan toko kue yang Furihata datangi ini? Kepalanya tidak habis terbentur sesuatu yang keras, kan?

"Tidak, tenang saja. Aku tidak habis terbentur apapun. Lebih baik kau segera memakan kue mu itu." Akashi menjawab pertanyaan dipikiran Furihata, membuat Furihata semakin takut.

Furihata akhirnya memutuskan untuk menganggap jika Akashi tidak ada. Ia mencoba untuk memakan sedikit demi sedikit red velvet impiannya. Suapan pertama kue tersebut, Furihata merasa bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan kue yang sudah diidamkannya sejak lama.

Terlalu menikmati kue, Furihata mengabaikan sosok Akashi yang masih setia duduk dihadapannya. Akashi hanya memandangi wajah pemain Seirin yang saat Winter Cup kemarin mencoba memblock dirinya. Akashi hanya diam. Menikmati berbagai ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh Furihata saat memakan kue tersebut.

Hari ini toko kue tersebut memang mengadakan sebuah event spesial, dimana pengunjung yang beruntung akan ditemani oleh spesial butler dari cafe tersebut. Biasanya spesial butler hanyalah pemuda tampan yang ada di Tokyo ataupun butler dari toko kue itu sendiri. Namun event kali ini spesial karena Akashi lah yang menjadi spesial butler untuk event kali ini. Agar dapat mengikuti spesial event, pengunjung harus membeli kue minimal 1 loyang dan memakannya di tempat - seperti yang dilakukan Furihata - dan akan diundi siapa pengunjung beruntung yang memenangkan event spesial ini.

"Kau sengaja membeli kue hari ini karena ingin dilayani olehku, Kouki?"

Pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Furihata tersedak dan segera meminum lemon tea yang diberikan oleh Akashi.

"Uhuk, t-tidak. H-hanya kebetulan. A-aku memang sudah lama ingin memakan satu loyang red velvet toko kue ini sejak lama, dan kebetulan aku baru bisa membelinya hari ini." Furihata buru-buru mengklarifikasi pertanyaan Akashi. Ia tidak ingin disangka mengejar hadiah event. Furihata melanjutkan memakan kuenya sambil terus berpikir, kalau tidak salah, Akashi tadi memanggilnya Kouki, kan? Ataukah itu hanya khayalannya saja?

"Kau tau Furihata Kouki. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Semuanya merupakan sebuah takdir yang mungkin tidak sadar kau jalani."

Furihata hanya terdiam menatap Akashi. Berpikir apa maksud perkataan Akashi. Ia semakin tidak nyaman dan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk menghabiskan kue tersebut sehingga ia tidak perlu berlama-lama dengan Akashi.

"A-ano Akashi-san. Kalau Akashi-san mau Akashi-san bisa memakan kue ini juga, bagian manapun yang Akashi-san sukai." Furihata menyerahkan garpu ke Akashi sambil mengunyah potongan kue yang sudah dimasukan ke mulutnya.

"Kau yakin aku boleh mengambil bagian manapun yang aku sukai?"

Furihata hanya mengangguk, mulutnya terlalu penuh untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Akashi.

"Kalau begitu, aku ambil yang disini."

Trak. Suara garpu terjatuh ke lantai. Muka Furihata terlihat shock, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, dan dapat dilihat warna muka Furihata berubah menjadi merah gelap.

"Manis. Tapi aku paling suka manis yang seperti itu. Selamat menikmati keberuntunganmu, dan pelayanan spesial dari butler spesial, Furihata Kouki."

Omongan Akashi tidak ada satu kata pun yang masuk ke Furihata. Terlalu shock dan masih mencerna apa yang terjadi kepadanya.

Furihata menawarkan kue, memberikan garpu ke Akashi, Akashi bertanya apa boleh ia mengambil bagian manapun, Furihata jawab iya, Akashi langsung menjilat whipping cream dan remah red velvet di bibir Furihata.

"Holy, shit!" Kata makian keluar dari mulut Furihata. Terlalu shock dan sepertinnya stress mendadak membuatnya tidak sadar memaki di depan Akashi. Sang pelaku hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Furihata yang jauh melebihi ekspetasinya.

Kami-sama, maafkan Furihata yang sudah mengumpat, maafkan Furihata karena bibirnya tidak lagi suci, dan tolong ambil keberuntungan ini. Furihata, tidak tau apakah saat ini ia beruntung, atau tidak beruntung sama sekali.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Omake

.

.

"Apa? Serius, seorang tuan muda Akashi mau menjadi hadiah untuk special event di toko kue kami?" seorang pria muda berumur 25 tahun tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Akashi. Ia cukup shock karena mendadak Akashi masuk dan menawarkan dirinya sendiri.

Akashi hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat. Aku ingin yang memenangkan special event itu seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat yang sering melihat kue di depan toko kalian itu."

"T-tapi, kalau begitu, apakah tuan yakin pada hari special event ia akan membeli kue di toko kami?"

"Perkataanku absolute, aku tidak akan salah."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih karena mau menjadi hadiah untuk special event di toko kami. Saya yakin penjualan hari itu nanti akan melambung drastis." Manajer toko kue tersebut tersenyum bahagia membayangkan keuntungan yang bisa ia peroleh.

.

.

Really Owari

.

.

Yahoooo! Hari ini agak telat update soalnya modem dibawa :) semoga senang ya dengan persembahan dari Ru. Maaf kalau disini kesannya Akashi modus abis. Oh iya sekedar penjelasan, Akashi udah kirim mata-mata buat ngawasin calon pacarnya itu xD lol, entah kenapa aku paling suka dengan modus!Akashi sama Pyua!Furihata, oh my god, they're so cute /blushing/. Btw, Ru menerima masukan dari kalian dan saran kalian juga loh :) biar fic Ru nantinya bisa berkembang :) karena internet Ru menyedihkan, balasan review disini ya :)

.

.

Brigitta: (aku panggil begini boleh?) iyaaaaa, aku mau bikin Furi yang imut kalo lagi demam .w.) ah, gak demam Furi juga imut kok /

Lala: te-he :3 www, iya maap kebiasaan absurd :) dan tolong jangan mikir mesum x"D ini R-15 /dush/

Michi: (aku panggil begini boleh?) www, makasih udah suka sama chapter 4 itu xD iya, Akashi modus itu sesuatu sekali, aku suka baget sama akashi yang modus /udah/. www, iya kebiasaan aneh x"D abis enak sih .w. /hush

youWeird: creepy dimana ya? .w. malu-maluin gimana ya? .w. bisa lebih di jelasin lebih detail? :) biar bisa aku perbaiki kedepannya :)

yosh, segitu dulu dari Ru, semoga kalian suka, dan segala masukan akan Ru terima .w.)/ thanks for reading, so, mind to review?

Sign.

.

.

arumru. kuroi-ru


	6. Gift

**Everyday AkaFuri**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya sebuah kumpulan ficlet maupun drabble mengenai keseharian AkaFuri dalam berbagai setting cerita**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei. Saya hanyalah seorang shipper yang meminjam chara buatannya.**

**Pure Heart Maiden Road dari komik Charming Guy Evolution karya Sayo Momota.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6: Gift?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"A-ano, Furihata Kouki-san." Seorang gadis manis memanggil Furihata yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru karena ia harus bertemu dengan Akashi yang datang ke Tokyo hari ini.

"Ah, iya, ada apa?" Furihata menghentikan langkahnya dan membiarkan gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan muka yang merah dan menunduk malu, membuat Furihata kebingungan.

"A-ano, a-aku ingin menyerahkan ini." Sebuah kado berbentuk kotak dengan bungkus berwarna cokelat dan pita berwarna merah dengan list kuning emas terulur ke Furihata, membuat Furihata kebingungan.

"E-eh, t-tapi."

"Aku tau Furihata-san berpacaran dengan Akashi-san. T-tapi apapun yang terjadi aku tetap ingin menyerahkan benda itu. A-aku sudah membuatnya dari lama sejak pertama melihat Furihata-san berkencan dengan Akashi-san. Aku tau yang aku lakukan ini salah dan mungkin sehabis ini aku akan dibunuh jika ketahuan oleh Akashi-san, tapi aku akan tetap menyerahkan ini dan aku harap Furihata-san mau melihat isi kado buatanku itu." Gadis itu berbicara dengan cepat hingga Furihata bingung mau merespon apa. Tanpa ia sadari, kado tersebut sudah berpindah tangan dari gadis tersebut ke dirinya.

"Aku sangat suka melihat wajah tersenyum Furihata-san. Semoga Furihata-san selalu bahagia. Maaf membuatmu bingung." Gadis itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Furihata yang masih bingung dengan wajah merona merah karena gadis itu bilang menyukai wajah tersenyumnya.

"Hooo, terlambat menjemputku karena tertarik dengan seorang gadis, Kouki?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Furihata hingga ia menjatuhkan kado pemberian gadis itu. Furihata menengok takut-takut ke arah suara dan mendapati seorang Akashi Seijuuro berdiri dengan wajah yang kesal.

"A-ano Sei, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. A-aku... Ah Sei, pokoknya maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud selingkuh dan tolong jangan lakukan sesuatu yang buruk ke gadis itu. Aku minta maaf karena terlambat menjemputmu dan a-aku akan lakukan apapun asalkan kau tidak marah."

Akashi mengambil kado yang diberikan gadis tersebut dan membukanya dengan ganas. Membiarkan Furihata menatapnya ketakutan.

Saat melihat isi kado tersebut, sebuah seringai muncul. Akashi sangat senang melihat isi kado tersebut dan terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan apapun?" Furihata langsung mengangguk tanpa ragu. Ia tidak ingin Akashi marah.

"Kalau begitu, berdandanlah seperti ini." Akashi menyerahkan sebuah buku yang merupakan isi dari kado dari gadis tersebut.

Furihata langsung melihat isi buku yang diberikan oleh Akashi, dan ia terkejut dengan apa yang ia temukan. "TIDAAAAAK! Aku tidak mau berdandan seperti itu Sei, oh ayolah, hukuman yang lain. A-aku tidak akan mau berdandan seperti itu." Furihata berteriak dan melempar buku tersebut ke jalanan.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal kau bilang akan melakukan apapun agar aku tidak marah. Kau kan hanya perlu berdandan a la maid dengan model terbuka seperti itu. Lagipula kau hanya menunjukannya di apartemenku, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Lagipula Kouki, aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Kau tau itu kan?"

Furihata menelan ludah. Ah, selamat tinggal kesuciannya. Ia harus berdandan a la maid dengan model baju yang terbuka itu. Siapa sangka jika isi kado tersebut merupakan doujinshi R-18 AkaFuri dengan Furihata yang memakai baju maid terbuka dan menggunakan nekomimi seperti itu. Terkutuklah gadis manis yang memberikannya kado seperti itu.

Akashi hanya tertawa dalam hatinya. Sepertinya ia akan mencari gadis itu, apapun yang terjadi. Ia harus berterima kasih, dan mungkin meminta gadis itu membuat doujinshi yang lain. Siapa sangka jika gadis itu ternyata seorang fujoshi dan sangat mendukung hubungan mereka. Bahkan membuatkan doujinshi sebanyak itu. Dari yang BL, hingga ada juga yang Furihata genderbender. Sepertinya, doujinshi R-18 yang lain akan membuat Akashi lebih semangat menghadapi perkuliahan dan juga mengurus perusahaan.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

* * *

Ealah aku bikin apaan :"v maaf yah nista abis begini. Ide muncul ketika baca extra story Pure Heart Maiden Road dari komik Charming Guy Evolution karya Sayo Momota. Maaf yah :") hasilnya begini.


	7. MiuMiu

**Everyday AkaFuri**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya sebuah kumpulan ficlet maupun drabble mengenai keseharian AkaFuri dalam berbagai setting cerita**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei. Saya hanyalah seorang shipper yang meminjam chara buatannya.**

**MaiMai Arcade Machine punya nya Sega. Disini bakalan disebut MiuMiu**

**Romeo and Cinderella by Hatsune Miku**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6: MiuMiu**

**.**

**.**

Akashi Seijuuro, seorang tuan muda Akashi. Umur 18 tahun dan hari ini sedang melakukan ritual jalan-jalan dengan kekasih tercinta. Biasanya Akashi lah yang menentukan kemana saja mereka akan berjalan-jalan, namun hari ini berbeda karena Akashi membiarkan Furihata untuk menentukan kemana saja mereka akan pergi.

Tidak disangka mantan kapten tim basket Seirin, yang sekarang baru saja menjadi mahasiswa fakultas psikologi di salah satu universitas terkemuka di Tokyo, mengajak Akashi mengunjungi salah satu _game centre_ yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Suatu pengalaman yang baru karena biasanya mereka hanya berkeliling di mall, ke taman hiburan, ataupun sekedar jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah Furihata.

Sudah dua jam mereka berada disana dan sudah banyak permainan yang mereka mainkan. Dari permainan dance, beradu di permainan basket, bahkan hingga mendapatkan sebuah boneka singa besar dari salah satu mesin permainan yang ada disana. Akashi memberikan sebotol air mineral dingin untuk kekasihnya yang terlihat lelah sehabis bermain permainan dance yang ada.

Furihata masih terlihat mengatur napasnya. Salahkan dirinya yang secara maso memainkan level 13 salah satu lagu di game dance tersebut. Akashi yang duduk disampingnya hanya diam. Sudah lama sejak ia bermain di _game centre _seperti ini dan ia tidak menyangka jika ternyata kekasihnya ini memiliki kemampuan bermain yang bagus.

"Sei, aku mau coba main MiuMiu." Furihata menunjuk salah satu mesin permainan music yang ada di sudut _game centre_ tersebut. Akashi mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Furihata.

Akashi menggesekkan kartunya, melakukan _credit_ sebanyak 4 kali. Akashi sengaja melakukan hal itu agar mereka bisa puas bermain, tanpa harus menunggu giliran seperti permainan sebelumnya.

"Sei-kun pernah bermain ini sebelumnya?" Furihata terlihat antusias. Ia mengenakan sarung tangan berwarna merah dengan motif bintang.

"Tidak."

"Ah, iya, Sei-kun pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan tidak sempat bermain seperti aku yang memang kurang kerjaan ya, haha." Furihata entah mengapa malah menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Mau melihatku bermain dulu?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau tau kan tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku kuasai." Akashi berkata absolute sambil memakai sarung tangan berwarna cokelat yang diberikan oleh Furihata.

Furihata langsung memilih tipe permainan mereka menjadi duel dan memilih lagu yang akan mereka mainkan. Lagu yang pertama dipilih oleh Furihata adalah Memeshikute dan ia memilih lavel advance agar Akashi bisa mengikuti permainan. Ketika permainan di mulai, dapat terlihat sedikit jika Akashi masih canggung, namun akhirnya ia bisa mengikuti dengan baik hingga mereka berdua menyelesaikan lagu itu, dan tanpa di duga Akashi bisa mengalahkan Furihata yang merupakan maniak permainan MiuMiu.

Mereka terus bermain. Memencet tombol yang tepat, menahan pada bagian yang harus di tahan, memencet dua tombol bersamaan, dan melakukan slide dengan terlihat menikmati permainan itu tanpa sadar ketika ia harus memencet tombol yang pas, ia meliukan badannya mengikuti lingkaran-lingkaran yang harus di tekan dan mengikuti arah slider yang harus di slide oleh dirinya.

"Wah! Bonus track." Furihata terlihat senang karena mereka mendapatkan bonus track setelah menyelesaikan ketiga lagu yang dimainkan dengan baik.

"Ne, Sei-kun, boleh kali ini aku main sendirian saja?"

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari kekasih.

"Aku mau mencoba main _double_. Aku main sendiri, tapi menggunakan dua mesin ini." Akashi hanya mengangguk, dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi dibelakang, melihat permainan Furihata.

Furihata segera mengatur kecepatan dan hal-hal lainnya. Ia mencoba untuk memainkan lagu Romeo and Cinderella. Ketika lagu di mulai, Furihata terlihat serius. Ia memilih level master sehingga harus focus. Memencet tombol, menekan lama, dan menslide. Terus seperti itu dari awal permainan hingga akhir. Akashi yang menontonnya hanya diam. Ia tidakmenyangka jika selama bermain ternyata Furihata melekukan tubuhnya. Terlihat indah, apalagi saat melihat Furihata sambil melekukan badannya, menyentuh lingkaran di _touch screen_ mesin tersebut. Terlihat seperti meraba-raba mesin tersebut dan entah mengapa gerakan yang ditimbulkan oleh Furihata terlihat sangat seduktif.

Tanpa sadar, Akashi menjilat bibirya melihat permainan Furihata.

"Terima kasih Sei. Hari ini aku sangat senang." Furihata berjalan sambil memakan eskrim _cone_ rasa vanilla.

"Ya," jawab Akashi pendek. "Apa kau sudah menyiapkan kepindahanmu ke apartemen? Tadi aku sudah berbicara dengan orang tuamu dan mereka sudah setuju."

"Sudah. Tinggal membereskan beberapa barang saja. Ah, seandainya ada mesin MiuMiu ya di apartemen kita. Aku bisa puas bermain jika sedang bosan." Furihata berandai-andai sambil menghabiskan eskrimnya.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memasangnya. Aku tidak keberatan, toh gerakan badanmu saat bermain MiuMiu sangat bagus."

"Heeee? Sungguh?" Furihata mendekatkan mukanya ke wajah sang kekasih.

"Ya, aku sungguh-sungguh. Jadi aku setiap hari bisa melihat kau yang sedang bermain MiuMiu, sambil membayangkan hadiahmu di ulang tahunu yang ke 19 kemarin. Kau harus tau, gerakanmu saat meraba mesin MiuMiu itu sangat mirip dengan hadiahmu itu. Ya bedanya hanya, saat bermain MiuMiu yang kau raba _touch screen_ mesin itu, sedangkan saat ulang tahunku itu, yang kau raba aku."

Perkataan Akashi sukses membuat Furihata malu. Sungguh, demi apapun ia tidak ingin diingatkan lagi mengenai hadiah yang ia berikan ke Akashi untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke 19. Salahkan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang ternyata tingkat kewarasannya sangat minim, terutama Aomine yang sangat mesum itu, dan bodohnya adalah Furihata percaya dan melakukan semua yang disarankan oleh anggota Kisedai.

Furihata hanya tidak percaya, jika kekasihnya bisa semesum ini. Bisa-bisanya ia membayangkan Furihata yang sedang bermain MiuMiu dengan 'tarian' yang diberikan oleh Furihata di ulang tahun kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Oke ._. ini gaje abis, 2 hari ilang dan balik lagi dengan cerita yang aneh ini :" /mojok/

Oke ini terinspirasi pas ngeliat pacarnya 'ojou-sama'nya Ru pas lagi main Maimai. For god sake, he's so damn hawt /buang diri/ well, dan Ru malah diajakin sama Ojou buat fangirlingan pacarnya itu x"D ya begimana ya, serius deh, lekuk badannya damn hawt abis gitu, dan kebayang gimanakalo furi yang begitu, di depan Akashi xD /ngakak/ dan apalagi emang maimai itu kan somehow keliatan kayak kita lagi touching touching grepe-grepe gimana gitu /stop

Well, disarankan buat liat ataupun main sih /o/ berhubung di mall deket kampus Ru ada maimai di game centrenya, ya Ru suka main disana /o/

Oh iya, balasan reviewnya karena Ru lagi hectic karena besok harus makrab, jadi digabung ya :"D

Makasih buat yang suka sama chapter kemarin. Iya, Ru emang sengaja juga bikinnya itu onna fujo akut yang diam-diam hobi bikin doujin BL R-18 /shoot/ maaf ya pendek xD dan kali ini malah kurang seru /dush

Well, next chapter bakalan dari pengalaman pribadi Ru sih xD dan semoga Ru bisa eksekusi dengan baik biar jadi Fic yang seru xD  
btw Ru mau izin libur ya /o/ mulai minggu ini kemungkinan updatenya seminggu sekali :) sudah kembali sibuk dengan kuliah /sob/ dan btw Ru mau coba photses AkaFuri /jduk/ kalo hasilnya bagus, mungkin dijadiin cover fic ini /nak

Well, see you in next chapter. Mind to review?

Sign,

.

.

arumru. kuroi-ru


	8. Pertolongan Pertama pada Tersedak

**Everyday AkaFuri**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya sebuah kumpulan ficlet maupun drabble mengenai keseharian AkaFuri dalam berbagai setting cerita**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei. Saya hanyalah seorang shipper yang meminjam chara buatannya.**

**Warning: beberapa info mengenai tata cara pertolongan pertama. Diceritakan dari sudut pandang Oc yang merupakan sahabat baik Furihata. AU. College!Furihata. Asdos!Akashi Possesive!OC**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7: Pertolongan Pertama pada Tersedak**

**.**

**.**

Hari Sabtu pagi yang cerah. Hari ini seperti biasa, klub pertolongan pertama fakultas kedokteran mengadakan latihan rutinnya. Aku yang selalu datang tepat waktu, saking tepat waktunya sering sekali ketika pelatih datang aku baru datang, pagi ini entah mengapa datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sesampainya di laboratorium aku hanya melihat Furihata Kouki, yang sedang membaca rangkuman pelatihan minggu kemarin.

Aku dan Furihata Kouki kenal sejak pertama masuk kuliah, karena ia menolongku disaat maag akut ku kumat dan sialnya hari itu aku tidak membawa kotak obatku. Ah, sahabat baik ku itu sangat polos dan baik hati. Aku tanpa sadar jadi sering menjaganya diam-diam. Entah dengan menolak permohonan orang yang aneh ke Furihata – bayangkan, ia harus berpura-pura menjadi pacar salah satu teman angkatan kami yang akan dijodohkan – ataupun membantunya ketika ia sedang kesulitan mengerjakan tugas.

Ah, untuk kebanyakan orang memang aku terkesan posesif, padahal siapalah aku. Hei! Menjaga salah satu sahabat terbaikmu itu merupakan tugas yang mulia tau! Apalagi jika anaknya sepolos dan seimut Furihata Kouki. Astaga… aku sering ingin mencubit kedua pipnya itu jika polos dan naifnya kumat. Tenang saja, tenang, meskipun aku terlihat sangat posesif, bukan berarti aku ingin menjadi pacarnya. Aku hanya ingin menjaga sahabat terbaikku yang sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri. Ya bagaimanapun, jujur aku memang mengidap _brother complex_ sih. Jadi yang berani mendekati Furihata, siap-siap menghadapi ku terlebih dahulu.

"Ano, Yuki-chan, mau biskuit?" Furihata menawarkan sebungkus biskuit yang sedang dimakannya. Aku menggeleng menolak pemberiannya.

Furihata terlihat makan dengan sangat nikmat. Ah, sahabatku ini bisa-bisanya sangat polos seperti ini sih. Dan apa-apaan itu, dia malah menjilat remahan biscuit yang dimakannya dengan pose seperti itu. Astaga Kou-chan! Ekspresimu itu kenapa uke sekali, sih? Astaga, aku yakin jika ada seme yang melihat bagaimana kau berusaha menjilat remahan kue itu, yang ada setelahnya kau langsung diserang.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong mengenai seme yang mungkin menyerang Furihata Kouki-chan ku tersayang, aku jadi teringat dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Senior tingkat tiga yang merupakan asisten dosen kesayangan dari dosen yang merupakan pelatih klub pertolongan pertama yang aku dan Kou-chan ikuti ini, entah mengapa menurutku memiliki tendensi untuk melakukan hal itu.

Hei! Bukannya aku ini asal tuduh atau bagaimana, tapi tolonglah kalian pasti akan setuju terhadapku jika melihatnya secara langsung. Aku ingat, saat pertama kali kami bertemu dengan Akashi, ia sempat menatap Kou-chan tanpa henti selama beberapa menit. Saat aku mencoba menutupi pandangannya ke Kou-chan, barulah ia berhenti menatap dan aku berani bersumpah, aku sempat melihat sebuah seringai tipis di bibirnya itu. Sejak saat itu, aku bersumpah jika aku harus mengawasi dan menjaga Kou-chan ku tercinta dengan sangat baik. Entah mengapa aku merasakan aura pemangsa yang kuat dari diri senior kami itu.

Kecurigaanku bertambah kuat saat kami mendapatkan tugas untuk mewawancarai senior atas yang sialnya aku dan Kouki mendapatkan Akashi Seijuuro sebagai orang yang harus kami wawancarai. Aku ingat bagaimana ia tersenyum ke arah Kouki – yang untungnya tidak di notis oleh Kou-chan karena ia sibuk mencatat dan merekam – selama wawancara berlangsung. Setelah wawancara selesai, aku ingat ia memberikan suara paling ramah yang dimilikinya – padahal menurut kabar yang beredar dia merupakan salah satu senior paling _yandere_ yang hobi main gunting dan paling malas tersenyum ke mahasiswa baru – ke Kouki, sedangkan aku memberikan _death glare_ terbaik milikku yang direspon dengan _smirk_ andalannya dengan tatapan meremehkan ke arahku. Demi apapun, aku akan melindungi Kou-chan dari makhluk modus itu.

Tanpa sadar teman-teman dan senior kami sudah mulai berdatangan, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak melihat senior laki-laki ataupun teman seangkatan kami yang laki-laki hari ini. Firasatku mendadak tidak enak dan entah mengapa ingin membawa Kouki kabur. Tidak usah latihan dulu hari ini.

"Senpai, senpai yang lainnya yang laki-laki kemana ya? Kok tidak terlihat sama sekali? Padahal sudah jam segini dan kita seharusnya mulai." Aku bertanya pada salah satu senpai berambut cokelat tua sepunggung.

"Ah, Yu-chan lupa ya? Senpai yang laki-laki hari ini ada kegiatan menjadi tim medis di suatu acara lintas alam. Ada juga yang menjadi tim medis untuk kegiatan bakti sosial. Oh iya, hari ini Kagamiya-sensei tidak akan mengajar kita, mendadak pagi tadi ia harus ke rumah sakit, ada operasi penting dan mendadak yang harus ia lakukan, tapi tenang, Kagamiya-sensei sudah menunjuk seseorang untuk melatih kita kok." Perkataan dari senpai entah mengapa membuatku khawatir. Sungguh, aku merasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi terhadap Kou-chanku tersayang.

"Yuki, Furihata, ayo siap-siap, sebentar lagi pelatihnya akan datang." Perkataan dari senpai menyadarkankudari lamunan. Hari ini aku harus menjadi notulen selamapelatihan berlangsung. Tugas sekaligus untuk ringkasan materi nantinya. Aku memilih kursi dibelakang agar bisa mengamati dengan leluasa.

Ketika aku masih asyik mengurus laptop dan mengecek email, pelatih pengganti datang. Sungguh, saat melihat makhluk masih kurang tinggi, setan merah bergunting yang masuk, aku hampir mengumpat keras namun aku tahan, aku masih belum mau mati di tangan senpai-senpaiku yang nge-fans dengan setan merah itu.

"Selamat pagi. Hari ini aku yang akan melatih kalian, atas permintaan Kagamiya-sensei. Hari ini kita hanya akan mereview tindakan gawat darurat yang sudah kalian pelajari dan aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian mengenai tindakan pertolongan pertama." Aku hampir muntah di tempat melihat dia mencoba menebarkan senyum menawan – yang dianggap oleh para senpai ditujukan ke mereka padahal ia mengarahkannya ke Kouki – sambil menggulung lengan jaket merah yang dipakainya.

.

.

"Jadi, hal yang penting untuk kalian perhatikan ketika ingin memberikan nafas buatan adalah, ada atau tidaknya sumbatan di jalur nafasnya." Sungguh, aku mencatat dengan kesal materi hari ini. Firasatku yang mengatakan lebih baik aku dan Kou-chan tidak usah latihan hari ini ternyata benar. Setan merah ini sering kali aku perhatikan sedang melirik sahabatku sambil terus menjelaskan materi.

"Senpai, bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang tersedak. Apalagi anak kecil, kalau anak kecil tersedak akan berbahaya untuk mereka, kan? Bagaimana cara pertolongan pertamanya?" aku mendengar salah satu teman angkatanku bertanya ke setan merah itu. Entah mengapa alarm bahaya di diriku berbunyi.

"Ah, akan lebih jelas jika aku mempraktekannya langsung. Tapi kenapa yang hadir hari ini perempuan semua? Ah, Furihata Kouki, kesini, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mempraktekan cara membantu anak-anak yang tersedak."

_Holy crap, Mayday, Mayday_. Aku mendengar suatu modus terselubung sangat kuat dari perkataan setan bergunting itu. Aku sangat tau itu hanyalah modus belaka. Hei, meskipun aku terkesan tidak peduli, aku ini tau dasar-dasar pertolongan pertama. Apalagi tersedak. Ini hanya bagian dari modus seorang Akashi Seijuuro ke Kou-chan ku tercinta!

Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan dengan hati yang sakit saat dengan polosnya Furihata Kouki menghampiri Akashi dan bersiap menjadi contoh bagaimana melakukan pertolongan pertama. Aku hanya bisa menggenggam pulpenku dengan sangat erat, tidak peduli jika nantinya pulpen ini akan patah. Tolong, seseorang, kepolosan Furihata Kouki terancam disini!

"Saat melakukan pertolongan pertama pada korban tersedak. Kalian harus mendirikan mereka. Peluk dari belakang, ingat untuk mengepalkan tangan kalian di daerah dekat diafragma. Kaki kalian harus berada diantara kaki pasien kalian, kemudian sentakan kepalan tangan kalian ke bagian diafragma itu hingga sumbatan yang membuatnya tersedak keluar." Akashi memperagakan semuanya dengan baik.

Sungguh, hatiku perih melihat sahabat terbaikku kehilangan kepolosannya karena menjadi contoh hari ini. Dan apa-apaan itu! Hei! Sebelum tangannya menuju bagian bawah dekat diafragma Kou-chan, ia sempat memeluk Kou-chan di bagian pinggang, baru menaikan tangannya ke bagian bawah diafragma. Dasar manusia modus.

"Senpai, bagaimana jika korbannya tidak sadarkan diri?"

Saus tartar! Itu siapa yang berani bertanya seperti itu? Astaga, Furihata Kouki, sungguh aku ingin menyelamatkanmu sekarang juga! Dan aku berani bersumpah, Akashi sempat menyeringai mendapatkan pertanyaan itu. Ah, sahabatku tersayang… aku hanya bisa pundung meratapi nasib di pojokan ruangan laboratorium.

"Kalian ingin ini di praktekan? Ini agak berbahaya sebenarnya loh, bisa salah paham nanti orang yang melihatnya." Akashi mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada orang yang bercanda. Aku yakin jika ia tadi sempat melirik ke arahku meihat reaksiku ini.

"Contohkan senpai! Kami ingin lihat!" koor suara anggota klub membuat hatiku mencelos. Ah, sungguh, aku tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Baik. Furihata, kau bisa tiduran disana."

Akashi memerintahkan Furihata untuk tiduran di lantai yang sudah ditutupi sebuah matras busa tipis. Setelah itu ia berjongkok diatas bagian perut Furihata, terlihat hampir menduduki tubuh sahabat baikku itu. Menaruh kepalan tangannya di bawah diafragma, dan menirukan gerakan menekan dan mendorong ke arah atas menuju mulut Kou-chan. Sambil memeragakan hal tersebut, aku bisa melihat jelas jika entah mengapa pantat dari setan bergunting itu semakin turun. tadinya berada di atas perut, entah kenapa sekarang makin dekat dengan bagian paling pribadi dari Furihata. Aku sangat yakin jika ia tadi sempat melirik ke arahku, mengejekku yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun di belakang sini.

Cukup! Aku sudah tidak tahan! Iblis – selamat, karena aku menaikan pangkatmu dari setan ke iblis wahai Akashi Seijuuro – merah bergunting itu benar-benar membuatku kesal. Apalagi Kou-chan hanya bisa pasrah dengan mukanya yang memerah itu. Tolong! Muka _Ototou_ ku tercinta sangat merah akibat perlakuan iblis tersebut.

Tuhan, tolonglah aku agar bisa menyelamatkan seorang Furihata Kouki dalam keadaan seperti seorang uke yang akan diserang oleh semenya itu. Sungguh, ekspresi Kou-chan yang seperti itu membuatku geregetan. Tolonglah, itu ekspresi mengapa mengundang sekali! Kou-chan, kau harus bisa mengendalikan ekspresimu! Bisa-bisa kau diserang oleh iblis itu!

Sambil terus mengumpat dalam hati, aku melempar tutup pulpenku dengan kencang kea rah kepala si iblis merah itu.

GOTCHA! Tepat sasaran seperti biasa, dan iblis merah tersebut melirik ke arahku dengan wajah kesal namun aku langsung berakting menjatuhkan laptopku. Peduli iblis dengan laptop yang terancam rusak. Semua data sudah aku back up dan yang paling penting perhatian semuanya harus teralihkan dari kedua orang yang menjadi peraga tersebut, dan Kou-chan harus kembali duduk.

"Yuki-chan, laptopmu tidak apa-apa?" salah satu senpai bertanya khawatir. Ya mereka tau jika aku adalah orang yang sangat peduli dengan keselamatan barang yang aku punya, hingga jika aku menjatuhkan laptop merupakan hal yang langka.

"T-tidak apa-apa senpai. Ini, aku tidak sengaja menarik kabel _charger_ ketika mengambil pulpen yang jatuh. Ahaha, bukan masalah serius kok." Berhasil, semua perhatian teralih dari kedua makhluk di depan. Aku bisa melihat Kou-chan berdiri, dan langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya. Aku sempat mendengar Akashi mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali melanjutkan materi.

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Meskipun sempat kecolongan, pada akhirnya aku bisa menghentikannya melakukan tindakan lebih lanjut. Saat melanjutkan pemberian materi, terkadang kami saling melemparkan _death glare_ andalan kami. Meskipun ia terkenal selalu menang dan mendapatkan yang dia inginkan, tidak akan semudah itu aku memberikan Kou-chan ku tersayang.

Apapun yang terjadi, kepolosan seorang Furihata Kouki harus diselamatkan! Aku terus mendoktrin diriku dengan kata-kata itu. Mulai saat ini sepertinya pertarungan antara diriku, Kinoshita Yuki, dengan Akashi Seijuuro akan terus berlanjut. Biarlah, yang paling penting aku akan selalu melindungi Kou-chan, meskipun harus mempertaruhkan apapun untuk keselamatan sahabat terbaik sekaligus '_ototou'_ ku yang paling aku sayangi.

.

.

Owari

.

.

BUAHAHAHAHAHAHHA. IKI AKU BIKIN OPO /nak/ yak, jadi disini OC nya itu bener-bener posesif, ya gimana ya :"D siapa sih yang gak bakalan posesif kalo punya temen sepolos dan seimut Furi /nak/ terus disini jadinya Akashi jadi senior gitu x"D

Oh iya, seperti yang Ru bilang, di chapter sebelumnya ini merupakan salah satu pengalaman nyata Ru. Lol. Tapi bedanya disini yang digituin itu senior aku, sama dosen muda di fakultas yang emang jadi pembimbing. Gak ada intrik kok diantara mereka x"D tapi sumpah, tolonglaaah, itu seniorku malu-malu gitu pas dipeluk dari belakang gitu buat meragain kalo bantuin orang tersedak gimana caranya xD buat yang posisi gak sadar, dosen aku milih buat pake phantom. Boneka yang mirip banget manusia gitu buat peragainnya. Tolong, itu satu ruangan rame banget. Berhubung cowoknya cuman berdua itu. Yang lain sih ketawa-ketawa gara-gara ekspresi seniornya Ru sama dosennya Ru sih, tapi Ru diam, meratapi kenapa hints humu sekali :"aku merasa berdosa. Well, klub (?) yang Ru iktin emang tentang gawat darurat sih xD tapi Ru bukan anak Fakultas makara hijau itu kok /o/

Well, jadi curhat panjang x"D oke untuk menebus dosa karena chap sebelumnya gak seru, dan aneh jadi Ru langsung update hari ini. Sekalian, soalnya besok pagi udah makrab /gross sobbing/ makasih buat yang udah setia Review /ketjup satu-satu/ so, see you in the next chapter and story /o/ Mind to review?

Sign,

.

.

arumru. kuroi-ru


	9. Valentine Day

**Everyday AkaFuri**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya sebuah kumpulan ficlet maupun drabble mengenai keseharian AkaFuri dalam berbagai setting cerita**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei. Saya hanyalah seorang shipper yang meminjam chara buatannya.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8: Valentine Day**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setelah cukup lama tidak bertemu, akhirnya Furihata, Kuroko, dan Kagami bertemu di game centre dekat kampus mereka. Berada di kampus yang sama bukan berarti mudah bertemu. Kuroko yang mengambil jurusan sastra Jepang, Kagami yang mengambil Ilmu Komunikasi dan Furihata yang tersesat di jurusan Akuntansi dengan segala kegilaan dan hal sulit yang terjadi membuat mereka jarang bertemu.

"Furihata-kun, mau ikut kami makan?" Kuroko mengajak Furihata yang sedang memasukan sarung tangan setelah bermain miumiu.

"Ayo! Ikut saja!" Kagami merangkul leher mantan kapten tim Seirin itu.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah makan aku ingin ke supermarket, mau ikut?"

Kuroko mengangguk, "Kebetulan ada yang ingin aku beli juga."

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah makan di Majiba yang terletak dekat game centre, mereka berjalan menuju supermarket terdekat. Supermarket, game centre, dan juga pusat jajanan memang tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus mereka, strategi bisnis dan juga untuk pemenuhan kebutuhan mahasiswa.

Furihata langsung mengambil troli dan mendorongnya menuju bagian perlengkapan sehari-hari. Selama kuliah ia tinggal di asrama yang berada di kampus. Rumah yang posisinya terlalu jauh dan memakan waktu hingga empat jam menuju kampus membuat Furihata memilih untuk tinggal di asrama.

Sabun mandi, pasta gigi, sikat gigi, deodorant, tisu, langsung masuk ke troli. Kuroko dan Kagami hanya mengekor Furihata yang sedang sibuk berbelanja.

"Furihata-kun, bagaimana hubungannya dengan Akashi-kun." Kuroko bertanya untuk memecahkankeheningan diantara mereka.

"Ah, b-baik… tapi kami memang sedang sulit bertemu, Sei-kun sedang sibuk menjadi _Project Officer_ acara di fakultas, sedangkan aku menjadi staf ahli di kepanitiaan yang lain." Furi mendorong trolinya menuju bagian cemilan.

"Ah, sayang sekali, padahal kalian berada di fakultas yang sama." Kuroko memasukan keripik kentang ke keranjang yang berada di troli Furihata, sengaja agar tidak perlu repot membawa keranjang dan juga agar barang belanjaannya tidak tercampur dengan barang belanjaan Furihata.

"Ahahaha… iya."

"Kenapa disini banyak display cokelat ya?" Sebuah pertanyaan bodoh disampaikan oleh Kagami.

Furihata _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Kagami, sedangkan Kuroko tetap datar mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"Kagami, seminggu lagi kan valentine, wajar jika di setiap pusat perbelanjaan banyak display cokelat." Furihata menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh…" terjadi keheningan yang aneh diantara mereka. "SIAL! INI VALENTINE PERTAMAKU DAN AKU TIDAK TAU HARUS MEMBERIKAN COKLAT APA." Teriakan histeris Kagami berbuah timpukan gulungan tisu toilet ke kepalanya. Pelakunya? Sang bayangan yang merupakan kekasihnya.

"Kagami-kun, jangan melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu." Suara Kuroko terdengar agak kesal meskipun wajahnya tetap datar.

"L-lagi pula Kagami, bukankah yang memberikan cokelat itu biasanya yang perempuan ataupun ukenya ya? Bukannya seme itu membalas di white day?" Furihata bertanya ke Kagami yang dijawab dengan tatapan bodoh.

"Furihata-kun, ia tidak akan mengerti." Kuroko kemudian menghampiri salah satu rak yang berisi cokelat. "Kagami-kun, aku berikan ini saja ya?" Kuroko menunjukan sebuah telur yang merupakan cemilan anak-anak yang berisi bola cokelat, susu dan juga mainan di dalamnya.

Furihata tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa melihat tingkah laku pasangan cahaya dan bayangan yang unik. Sedangkan Kagami terlihat kesal karena ukenya malah menertawakan dirinya, dan malah berniat memberikan telur mainan untuk anak-anak itu.

"Furihata-kun akan memberikan apa untuk Akashi-kun?" Kuroko mengabaikan Kagami yang terlihat malu tapi kesal karena Kuroko malah mengerjainya seperti itu.

"Ah.. i-itu, aku masih bingung akan memberikan apa. Akashi pasti sudah mencoba cokelat enak yang ada di dunia ini. Kalau aku belikan cokelat yang sudah jadi, tidak akan berkesan, tapi aku juga tidak mungkin membuat cokelat sendiri." Furihata terlihat frustasi karena bingung.

Memiliki kekasih yang kekayaannya mungkin tidak akan luntur 10 keturunan itu memang membuat pusing Furihata yang hanyalah seseorang yang biasa dengan kehidupan biasa dan takdir yang biasa-biasa saja tadinya sebelum menjadi kekasih sang pewaris tunggal.

"Bagaimana jika Furihata-kun menyerahkan di-"

"Apapun yang menjadi idemu Kuroko, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Furihata memotong perkataan Kuroko, ia tau akan berujung kemana perkataan itu.

"Padahal itu salah satu cara paling efektif untuk menaklukan Akashi-kun dan membawa hubungan kalian ke tingkatan lebih tinggi." Sebuah gulungan tisu mendarat di wajah Kuroko. Furihata memerah malu karena perkataan Kuroko.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa membuat cokelat di apartemen kami. Di asrama dilarang memasak, kan?" Kagami menawarkan sebuah usulan yang bisa membuat Furihata keluar dari masalah yang dihadapi.

"Benarkah? Boleh?"

Kagami dan Kuroko mengangguk bersamaan.

"Terima kasih! Kalau begitu nanti sehari sebelum valentine aku akan meminjam dapur kalian. Terima kasih Kagami, terima kasih Kuroko."

.

.

.

* * *

Hari valentine. Furihata berjalan menuju apartemen Akashi, berada di apartemen yang sama yang ditinggali oleh Kuroko dan Kagami, namun berada di lantai yang lebih tinggi dengan pemandangan terbaik. Furihata ingat dengan jelas lantai dan nomor apartemen milik kekasihnya itu. Furihata sering mengunjungi apartemen itu, dan terkadang menginap disana pada kondisi khusus seperti belajar untuk ujian mikroekonomi ataupun Furihata yang 'ditahan' oleh Akashi dan berakhir mereka tidur bersama – dengan pakaian yang masih lengkap tentunya – dan saling memeluk.

Belum memencet bel, Akashi sudah keluar terlebih dahulu dan segera membawa Furihata masuk.

"Selamat hari valentine, Sei-kun. I-ini cokelat untukmu." Furihata menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah berisi cokelat buatannya. Akashi langsung memeriksa kotak tersebut dan melihat bola bola cokelat yang Akashi tau diisi dengan berbagai macam isi.

"Semoga Sei-kun suka cokelat buatanku. Aku tidak tau apakah rasanya enak atau tidak."

"Enak." Akashi menjilat jarinya yang digunakan untuk mengambil cokelat.

"Ah, syukurlah." Furihata terlihat lega, setidaknya cokelat buatannya bisa disukai oleh kekasihnya. "Aku kira Sei-kun tidak suka, apalagi Sei-kun pernah mencoba berbagai macam cokelat yang harganya jauh lebih mahal dan lebih enak."

"Semahal apapun, cokelat itu tidak akan menandingi cokelat buatan kekasihku." Akashi mengecup pelan bibir Furihata, membuat sang Chihuahua terkejut. "Bagaimana jika hari ini kau menginap, Kouki? Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"B-baiklah… tapi tidak ada—"

"Tenang saja, aku akan menepati janji. Kau ingatkan aku sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal itu sampai kita resmi menikah nanti?" Akashi memeluk kekasihnya dan membawanya ke kamar. "Tidur sambil berpelukan tidak melanggar, kan?"

Furihata menyamankan posisinya di tempat tidur dan balas memeluk Akashi. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di dada kekasihnya itu. "Ya… tidak apa-apa…hum… baunya Sei."

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

* * *

AHAHAHAHA UDAH ILANG LAMA, BALIK-BALIK FICNYA KAMPRET BEGINI /buang diri/ maaf yah, Ru emang maniak bau (") abis, abis setiap orang punya bau khasnya sih #nak. BTW ITU SEI GENTLE ABIS ELAAAAAH RU DEMEN BANGET NIH SAMA YANG TIPE TIPE BEGINI #hoi. Dan ini apaan sih x"D lol, terinspirasi dari jalan-jalan random antara Ru, Ojou-sama dan kareshinya pas Ru belanja buat keperluan makrab fakultasnya Ru dengan berbagai perubahan yang dibutuhkan. Tapi sumpah, itu kareshinya ojou-sama lucu banget elah x"D masa dia teriak teriak frustasi sambil jenggut rambutnya sendiri gitu x"D sambil bilang "Oh, fuck this. This is my first valentine Ru, and I don't even know what will I give to her. Oh shit, this is my first experience." Dan Ru sama Ojou sukses ngakak gara-gara kelakuan dia xD

Ah ya, lupa HAPPY (LATE) VALENTINE DAYS ALL. Buat kalian yang merayakan ataupun tidak :D kalo Ru mah gak valentine-an sih .w. lebih kayak ngerayain ultahnya kaa-sannya Ru xD dan lupa belom ngasih bunga sedap malam juga sampe sekarang /buang diri/ lagian prinsipnya Ru, berbagilah kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang kapanpun dan dimanapun sih xD te-he :3 karena kebahagiaan itu menular, dan kamu bisa berbagi kebahagiaan ke orang-orang sekitarmu dengan ngebahagiain dirimu sendiri (tentunya dengan cara yang tidak merugikan) :)

Terima kasih untuk yang udah mau review. Jujur Ru mulai kehilangan kewarasan padahal baru minggu kedua kuliah dengan beban tugas yang gak kira-kira dan bikin nangis Ru sampe bikin kurang tidur selama dua minggu TATjadi kemungkinan bakalan ngaret update dan mungkin bahasanya aneh. Jadi, adakah yang bersedia ngasih prompt yang simple aja ke Ru? :")

Oh iya, mungkin di chap selanjutnya bakalan ngomongin masalah 'bau' lagi sih (") abis Ru keracunan di kamar sendiri .-. nyium bau 3 otoko cuman gara-gara ada jaket sama vest mereka di kamarnya Ru ==' ah, see you in next chapter. So, mind to review?

Sign,

.

.

arumru. kuroi-Ru


	10. You did a Good Job

**Everyday AkaFuri**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya sebuah kumpulan ficlet maupun drabble mengenai keseharian AkaFuri dalam berbagai setting cerita**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei. Saya hanyalah seorang shipper yang meminjam chara buatannya.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC!Furi, Typo, many describe**

**Chapter 10: You did a Good Job**

**.**

**.**

Furihata Kouki tidak mengerti lagi dengan semua yang terjadi. Sepertinya dunia sedang berkonspirasi membuatnya dalam ambang batas kewarasannya. Tidak cukupkah ia ditinggal sendirian oleh keluarganya untuk menjenguk neneknya yang sedang sakit padahal ia sedang di minggu yang sibuk? Tidak cukupkah latihan dari Riko-senpai yang semakin kejam setiap harinya karena mereka akan bersiap untuk interhigh? Masih kurangkah kedua hal itu membebani fisik seorang Furihata Kouki sehingga harus ditambah beban mental seperti ujian perbaikan, dan juga kekasihnya yang sudah 3 minggu sulit dihubungi?

Kamera mana kamera? Jika ini diibaratkan dengan uji nyali yang ada di salah satu program televisi, Furihata ingin melambaikan tangannya ke kamera untuk kabur sebentar dari kenyataan yang ada.

Ujian perbaikan yang harus ia ikuti bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Furihata. Ia mengalami demam tinggi saat ujian itu berlangsung dan tidak ada yang mengurus dirinya saat sedang demam parah seperti itu karena kedua orang tuanya sedang keluar kota dan kakaknya tidak bisa merawatnya akibat tugas kuliah yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Maklum, anak arsitektur, tugasnya yang membuat maket membuatnya tidak bisa menolong sang adik tercinta yang sedang sakit. Furihata sendiri tau diri tidak mau menyusahkan yang lain karena semuanya sedang sibuk belajar agar tidak perlu mengikuti ujian perbaikan dan mendapat amukan dari _kantoku_.

Setelah dimarahi oleh Riko, dan untungnya tidak berlangsung lama karena pembelaan dari Kuroko, Furihata memutuskan agar latihan hari ini dipegang secara penuh oleh Riko-senpai. Ia yang seharusnya memimpin latihan kali ini – sebagai kapten – harus izin tidak bisa mengikuti karena diharuskan mengikuti kelas tambahan bagi siswa yang melakukan ujian perbaikan.

Kalau diibaratkan dengan game, mungkin life point dari Furihata sudah merah. Setelah kelas tambahan selesai, Furihata memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah, tidak mampir dulu ke gym karena ia merasa sangat lelah. Furihata butuh _me time_ menghilang sampai besok sore bukan hal yang buruk. Toh tidak ada latihan atau apapun yang mengharuskan Furihata keluar dari rumah. Tugas kelompok pun sudah ia kumpulkan sore tadi sehingga ia memiliki waktu luang.

.

.

Setelah membeli makan malam, berkantung-kantung cemilan dari yang asin, manis, sampai camilan terbaru, Furihata siap untuk menghilang sebentar dari dunia. Ia segera pulang, mengunci rapat pintu rumah, dan memakan makan malam yang sudah ia beli. Setelah makan, Furihata memutuskan untuk mandi, berendam di air hangat sepertinya salah satu cara untuk membuat Furihata rileks.

Sambil berendam, Furihata memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Demam,ujian perbaikan, latihan yang semakin berat, amukan _kantoku_ akibat ia harus melakukan ujian perbaikan, ayah ibu yang semakin jarang di rumah, dan yang terakhir kekasihnya yang sulit dihubungin tiga minggu ini. Furihata mengingat kembali apa saja kesalahan yang dia lakukan, seingatnya ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik, kenapa ia masih harus mengalami hal ini?

Tidak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, Furihata memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan berendamnya. Sudah semakin malam dan ia tidak ingin kembali jatuh sakit.

Saat memakai bajunya, Furihata melihat lampu di handphone flipnya menyala, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Terlalu lelah Furihata memutuskan untuk membiarkannya, dan malah mencabut baterai dari handphonenya. Sampai besok sore, ia tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

.

.

Minggu siang, dan keadaan Furihata terlihat sangat _no life_. Masih mengenakan piyama, rambut acak-acakan, laptop di meja kopi ruang tamu, cemilan yang berserakan dimana-mana, bungkus bekas mie instan, dan Furihata Kouki yang sedang mengulum lollipop sambil memainkan salah satu game RNG kapal-kapalan yang berbentuk perempuan cantik, manis, dan moe. Furihata sedang serius melihat pertarungan antar kapal yang dibawanya dengan fleet lawan. WO class merupakan musuh terbesar bagi fleet Furihata yang masih belum terlalu kuat.

Saat asyik bermain, tiba-tiba suara bel pintu mengganggu konsentrasi Furihata. Furihata bersumpah, apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan membukakan pintu, lagipula kondisi rumahnya sudah ia buat sesempurna mungkin sehingga terlihat tidak ada satu pun penghuni di dalamnya.

Bel berbunyi dua kali, namun Furihata tetap tidak bergeming, map 2-4 harus ia selesaikan siang ini. Ia yakin jika orang itu akan menyerah, lagipula siapa yang mau mengunjungi keluarga Furihata? Yang Furihata ingat, keluarga mereka jarang menerima tamu. Paling hanya keluarga dekat, teman kakaknya saat kakaknya masih tinggal bersama mereka, dan juga Akashi Seijuuro, kekasih dari Furihata. Mengingat nama itu membuat Furihata kesal. Diabaikan selama 3 minggu itu bukan waktu yang sebentar dan membuat Furihata kesal. Bisa-bisanya kekasihnya itu malah tidak ada ketika ia sedang butuh sandaran disaat krisis seperti ini. Bahkan ia tidak menghubungi Furihata ketika ia sedang sakit.

Akhirnya bel berhenti sesuai perkiraan Furihata. Sekarang ia bisa melanjutkan bermain dengan tenang. Map 2-4 sudah ia selesaikan, waktunya untuk grinding DD. Namun impian tinggal impian, saat Furihata pikir ia bisa bermain dengan tenang. Telepon rumahnya berdering.

Furihata terlalu malas untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut. Ia sedang tidak mau diganggu oleh yang lain sehingga ia membiarkan telepon itu terus berdering. Sekali, akhirnya telepon berhenti berdering. Tidak bertahan lama, telepon kembali berdering. Furihata tetap diam di tempatnya hingga akhirnya telepon tersebut tidak berdering. Hingga akhirnya telepon kembali berdering dan Furihata memutuskan untuk mencabut sambungan kabel telepon rumahnya.

Furihata mulai kesal, kenapa ada yang mencoba mengganggu hari tenang untuk dirinya? Tidak bisakah ia istirahat sebentar saja? Sekarang furihata yakin tidak aka nada lagi yang mengganggunya, karena kabel telepon sudah ia cabut.

Furihata kembali ke ruang tamu, membuka cemilan dan melanjutkan gamenya hingga suara bel rumah kembali berbunyi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH…. TIDAK BISA KAH AKU TENANG UNTUK SEBENTAR SAJA?" Furihata berteriak frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya. Ia kesal karena rencananya diganggu oleh entah siapa itu.

Furihata menghentakan kakinya sambil membuka pintu. Ia bersumpah akan meneriaki siapapun yang berani mengganggunya.

"TIDAK BISA KAH KAU MEMBIARKAN AKU MENDAPATKAN HARI TENANG?!" Furihata berteriak sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia sudah diambang batas, dan sepertinya berteriak adalah salah satu cara yang efektif meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Ho, jadi kau butuh hari tenang?" Suara tersebut mengagetkan Furihata. Ia kenal dengan suara itu, sangat kenal. Ketika membuka mata ia melihat sesosok Akashi Seijuuro berdiri dengan wajah kesal dan segera masuk ke rumahnya. Membiarkan Furihata termangu di tempat.

Akashi berjalan ke ruang tamu, mendapati kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Furihata. Kekacauan di ruang tamu rumah Furihata mungkin bisa disamakan dengan keadaan kapal pecah jika Akashi mau hiperbola.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" suara Furihata terdengar jengkel. Oh, tolong jangan lupakan jika sudah 3 minggu Furihata sulit menghubungi Akashi.

"kau tidak senang kekasihmu datang? Aku rindu kau dan khawatir."

"Padahal, siapa duluan yang tidak bisa dihubungi selama 3 minggu." Entah hilang kemana ketakutan yang biasa muncul pada diri Chihuahua itu. Mungkin stress membuatnya berani melawan sang Emperor.

Akashi tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya akan merespon dengan cara seperti itu. "Maaf, aku tau aku salah tugas yang menumpuk, dan juga hp yang error membuat sulit menghubungimu."

Furihata hanya menatap malas Akashi. Ia memilih untuk kembali bermain dibandingkan harus berdebat dengan Akashi.

"Kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi dari semalam? Telepon tidak diangkat, dan email tidak ada satupun yang kau jawab."

"Tadi diawal sudah aku bilang, kan? Aku butuh waktu menenangkan diri." Furihata menjawab dengan ketus. Akashi menahan dirinya, tidak pernah ada yang berani berkata dengannada seperti itu ke seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Namun karena ia sadar salah satu penyebab kekasihnya menjadi seperti ini karena dirinya, ia hanya diam, dan memutuskan duduk disamping chihuahuanya.

"Jadi, apa saja yang terjadi saat kau tidak bisa menghubungiku?" Akashi memeluk Furihata dari belakang. Biasanya Furihata akan luluh dan lebih rileks jika Akashi sudah seperti ini dan akan menceritakan semuanya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH AKU LELAH SEI!" sebuah teriakan dari Furihata membuat Akashi terkejut. Akashi tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya akan berteriak seperti itu.

"APA-APAAN, KENAPA YANG AKU LAKUKAN SEPERTI TIDAK ADA YANG BENAR SIH? HARUS UJIAN PERBAIKAN, KENA MARAH KANTOKU, TIDAK BISA MEMIMPIN YANG LAIN LATIHAN, PADAHAL INTERHIGH SEBENTAR LAGI.. KENAPA?" Furihata berteriak frustasi, meluapkan segala pikirannya.

Sebuah pelukan dan tepukan pelan di kepala Furihata membuatnya lebih tenang. Akashi terus melakukannya hingga Furihata tidak sehisteris tadi.

"You did a good job. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Kouki. Tapi mungkin ada rencana lain sehingga semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencanamu." Akashi mencoba menenangkan Furihata yang masih dalam keadaan tidak stabil. Sepertinya berbagai tekanan membuat chihuahuanya sudah mencapai limitnya seperti ini.

"Apapun yang terjadi sekarang, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Kau sudah mengurus klub basket Seirin dengan baik, dan kau juga sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk nilaimu, kan? Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Kouki… kau sudah lakukan yang terbaik untuk saat ini…" Akashi mencoba memberikan semangat. Ia paling tidak suka jika Furihata sudah berada di kondisi seperti ini.

Berkat perkataan Akashi, Furihata menjadi lebih tenang dan lebih lega. Mereka terus diam dalam posisi yang sama. Akashi yang memeluk Furihata dari belakang dan menepuk kepalanya pelan, kadang Akashi akan mencium tangan Furihata ataupun hanya menaruh kepalanya di pundak sang kekasih.

Entah mengapa, Furihata menjadi lebih tenang dan lebih lega. Akashi sudah membuatnya lebih baik, sekarang. Yang Furihata lebih butuhkan sepertinya perhatian dari kekasihnya, dibandingkan waktu menyendiri.

.

.

Owari

.

.

* * *

Omake

.

.

"Oh iya Sei…. Terima kasih sudah membuatku lebih tenang." Furihata menatap Akashi dengan tatapan lembut. "Namun bukan berarti aku sudah tidak marah. Aku masih kesal kau abaikan selama 3 minggu ini."

Perkataan Furihata sukses mengagetkan Akashi. Well, sepertinya Akashi harus mencari cara agar chihuahuanya itu memaafkan dirinya.

Siapa yang tidak akan marah, jika pacarmu sendiri mengabaikanmu selama 3 minggu?

.

.

Really owari.

.

* * *

BUAHAHAHAHAHHA RU KEMBALIIII /terjun ke tumpukan kertas dan materi kuliah/ kembali dengan keadaan begini _("3 Ru stress…. Menceritakan Furihata yang sudah berada pada limitnya. Abis kayaknya jarang ya yang certain Furihata ngungkapin perasaannya kayak gini .w. padahal dia itukan scorpio .w. dan yang Ru tau, orang scorpio itu emang jarang nunjukin gimana emosinya, kecuali kalo udah bener-bener diambang batas makhluk scorpio /slapped/. Dan diakhirnya Ru sengaja bikin Furi masih belom maafin Akashi padahal udah di comfort begitu :3 siapa yang gak sakit hati coba kalo dianggurinpacar 3 minggu begitu? Kamu dianggap pacar atau tidak? Kok dianggurin? Jemuran aja diperhatiin masa furi nggak? #stahpRu. Dan Ru seneng bisa lanjutin ini fic, padahal ada 2 presentasi buat besok _(:" /nangis/ makin deket UTS, makin hilang kewarasan. Dan makin deket AkaFuri day /o/ yeaaay! Berniat buat bikin fic yang hurt/comfort semoga feels Ru dapet biar ficnya berasa xD dan semoga bisa sempet bikin /natap tugas tanpa henti/ oh well, makhluk semester 4 itu emang jarang yang waras sih—yasudahlah, semoga tidak mempengaruhi Ru dalam bikin Ficnya… gak mau ficnya jadi fic depresi semua astaga—dan entah ada yang sadar atau gak, game yang Furi mainin itu kancolle /o/ Ru lagi ketagihan main itu terus-terusan jadi sekalian masukin aja xD. oh well, sudah, sekian terima kasih /o/ mind to review?

Sign,

.

.

arumru. kuroi-ru


	11. Dorsal Recumbent

**Everyday AkaFuri**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya sebuah kumpulan ficlet maupun drabble mengenai keseharian AkaFuri dalam berbagai setting cerita**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei. Saya hanyalah seorang shipper yang meminjam chara buatannya.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: ****_Dorsal Recumbent_**

"Kou, angkat pinggulmu lebih tinggi lagi."  
"Gak mau, Sei!"  
"Aku bilang angkat, ya angkat. Ini biar lebih nyaman." Akashi memegang pinggul sang istri dan mengangkatnya perlahan, menahan posisi tersebut dengan tumpukan bantal tidak mau sang istri merasa tidak nyaman.  
"Sudah."  
"Sekarang berbalik."  
kerutan muncul di dahi Kouki, memandang sang suami dengan keadaan bingung.  
"Sudah, ikuti saja. Biar cepat selesai dan lebih mudah mengeluarkannya."  
Kouki yang saat ini sudah menggunakan marga sang suami menurut dan membalikan badannya ke posisi tengkurap.  
"Ini tissue nya, jangan sampai ada liur yang berceceran." Kouki hanya menurut dan menggenggam beberapa helai tissue di tangannya.  
"Akan aku mulai, saat vibrasi pertahankan posisi dan jangan lupa melakukan sesuai yang aku ajarkan tadi, tidak perlu segan mengeluarkannya."  
Setelah itu, Akashi memukul-mukul bagian tengah punggung Kouki, di tulang rusuk 5 dan 6 dengan posisi tangan yang menangkup membentuk kubah. Memukul selama 30 detik.  
"Tarik nafas dalam... Hembuskan..." bersamaan dengan Kouki yang menghembuskan nafas, Akashi melakukan vibrasi di daerah yang sama. Menggetarkan bagian tersebut agar dahak bisa keluar.  
"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Kouki batuk, dan mengeluarkan dahak di wadah yang sudah disediakan untuk menampung ludah dan dahak.  
"Bagaimana? Lebih nyaman?" Akashi membereskan bantal dan barang yang tadi digunakan. Beruntung memiliki teman seorang dokter yang istrinya perawat, Akashi jadi lebih tau beberapa tindakan untuk membantu sang istri yang sedang batuk berdahak dan tersiksa selama tiga hari.  
"Ya, lebih baik. Terima kasih, Sei."

.

.

Owari

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Sebelumnya, ini udah pernah Ru upload di status Fb nya Ru buat meramaikan #nulisrandom. Oke ini random gara" keinget fisioterapi dada buat klien dengan gangguan pada pernafasan. Mohon maaf kalo rada ambigu. Sengaja . Gak, gak, tapi itu beneran kok. Pengaturan posisi itu namanya postural drainage, posisi yang memudahkan sekret (orang awam bilang dahak) agar terkumpul dibagian karina (bagian tulang di dada deket leher yg ngebentuk V) biar bisa gampang dikeluarin. Nah posisi itu dipilhh karena letak sekretnya di basal posterior paru (bagian bawah belakang paru). Biasanya buat pasien yg masalah pernapasan udah masuk gawat sih .w. But, yasudahlah~ . Oh iya selain seperti itu posisinya, ada posisi lain juga. Oh iya, omongin PD yang gampang misalkan sekretnya di apeks posterior. Tinggal perkusi (mukul-mukul) sama vibrasinya di punggung klien yg lagi duduk. Kalo penasaran tau dari mana posisinya... Jawabannya hanya satu~ada teknologi bernama stetoskop. Jadi dengerin suara nafasnya deh tuh xD

Oke, bales review dulu :"D

** : **hohoho, ternyata ada yang sama kayak Ru, Ru juga demen bikin Akashi ditindas sama Furi yang ngambek /heh

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: **yup, tiada ampun bagi akashi. hohohoho xD enak aja main ngilang segala. kasian kan kokoronya Furi, reraaah.

**Ameru Sawada: **heeee fluff ya? :"""D gak nyangka jatuhnya fluff /spin/ ah, ini sudah updaaate. gak bisa dipeluk akashi, dipeluk sama Ru aja gimana? *kedip* #dibuang

**ShilaFantasy**: Heeeeeee gimana cara aku tanggung jawabnya? macarin Shila-san? #gak :""D hohoho, AkaFuri emang bikin cemburu /w/

**URuRuBaek: **heee, arigatou ^w^

oke, balasan review sudaah~ well, ini merupakan salah satu fic yang akhirnya kembali masukin unsur kesehatan disini :") mungkin selanjutnya bakalan ada RJP atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan CPR /eh/ yosh, akhirnya update lagi xD will be upate the another story and for 12 days of AkaFuri too. Orz, not ready to upload that smut /spin. So. Mind to review?

Sign,

.

.

Hiyuki Ru


End file.
